


Lo que deseo

by Ilya_C



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Happy Ending, I'm Sorry, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Slow Burn, Well No Really, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilya_C/pseuds/Ilya_C
Summary: Asagiri Gen era solo una flor luchando por crecer en la noche eterna del barrio rojo, resignado a vivir y morir en las promesas de la oscuridad apenas velada por la luz de la luna. Aún si su estatus le permitía vivir como príncipe, solo gobernaba su hermosa jaula dorada, cantando pequeños secretos a quien pudiera pagar por ellos.Cuando su jaula se rompió, pensó que finalmente sería libre y lo fue por el tiempo suficiente como para creer que realmente lo era, que siempre lo sería. Pero cuando su nuevo emperador comenzó a solicitar más su compañía que su consejo, Gen entendió que pronto sería sólo una concubina imperial.Por eso, cuando vio las pequeñas luces artificiales, capaces de iluminar la noche como el sol al día, Gen no dudo en traicionar a su imperio. No dudo en vivir libremente bajo el amparo de su ex enemigo, bajo la luz del sol. Después de todo, no habría llegado tan lejos de no escoger siempre el lado ganador.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Hyouga, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Mozu, Asagiri Gen/Nanami Ryuusui, Asagiri Gen/Saionji Ukyou, Asagiri Gen/Shishiou Tsukasa, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	1. Capítulo 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entonces… por las etiquetas esto puede parecer un Gen harem, pero realmente no. Al final será Sengen, principalmente es Sengen. Pero realmente siento que Gen es shippeable con la mayoría so...
> 
> Esto surgió así: Un día estaba hablando con mi hermana sobre todos los posibles shipps para Gen y mi incapacidad para no shipperlo.
> 
> Y ella me dijo: "Debes de dejar de shippearlo con todos! Lo estás transformando en una prostituta!!".
> 
> Y yo estaba como: "How you dare!!?".
> 
> Muy, muy indignada, pero luego recordé que hacía poco había estado investigando e intercambiando artículos sobre los antecedentes históricos de la prostitución en Japón con una amiga de la facultad, (cuz that's what we do for fun), y la epifanía llegó a mi!!.
> 
> Recordé que una de las principales indumentarias que distinguen a una Oiran (prostituta), de una Geisha (artista) es que las primeras amarran su obi por el frente y no por detrás como suele usarse regularmente, esto para poder quitarse y ponerse la ropa con mayor facilidad, porque a fin de cuentas, son prostitutas. Entonces me di cuenta que Gen, de hecho, amarra su obi por el frente no por detrás, y voilà!! La idea para este fic nació y realmente hice de Gen una prostituta!!.
> 
> No sé si es la mejor forma de expresar mi amor por él y el fandom de Dr. Stone, pero la idea llegó, se quedó atascada, taladro y ya tengo un borrador general. De todas formas solo lo es al principio así que espero me perdonen por prostituir a Gen. Esta historia, pese a la temática inicial, no contiene contenido sexual explícito. Sorry no tengo práctica con el lemon, así que aunque está implícito, no esperen ver nada de nada porque apesto escribiéndolo.

Asagiri Gen era el Taikomochi más cotizado en todo el barrio rojo de la capital real. Su fama alcanzaba cada rincón del reino. Eso era un hecho. Aunque lo más correcto sería llamarlo Kagema por sus servicios, pero nadie osaría a llamarle así. Además, no era como si trabajar en un kagemajaya. Tampoco negarían que su talento podía compararse con las más célebres Oiran de los más grandes reinos. Después de todo tenía el derecho de llamarse como le placiera, al igual que a sus contrapartes femeninas había entrenado muy duro y de forma estricta desde niño para adiestrarse en las artes del entretenimiento.

No bastaba con belleza, se necesitaba inteligencia, gracia y talento para llegar a su nivel. Se adiestro en danza, música, flores, poesía, literatura, caligrafía, la ceremonia del té, conversación y, además, se interesó en aprender sobre el arte de la guerra, la estrategia y sobre todo, de la esencia del pensamiento humano y como manipularlo. Por ello Gen era el mejor en su trabajo y ninguna refrescante Geisha o una venerable Oiran, podía llegar a su nivel de refinamiento, gracia e intelecto. Si quería llamarse Taikomochi nadie podía negárselo. Y podía cobrar más caro con ese título, por supuesto.

El burdel que lo había adquirido desde niño lo consideraba tan importante que, además de sus ayudantes y aprendices, tenía su propio guardia personal. No era algo por lo que extrañarse, después de todo, gracias a él paso de ser un lugar apenas sosteniéndose en la categoría alta, a ser el más lujoso e importante del reino.

Podía darse el lujo de seleccionar a sus clientes y en general podía ser perezoso cuanto quisiera. De todas formas, pese a no haber aceptado a ningún Danna jamás, el dinero le llovía por montones. Hombres y mujeres pagaban fortunas sólo para poder tener una cita y darle un vistazo, para solicitar que fuera el entendimiento en sus celebraciones, o simplemente tener el privilegio de beber el té y conversar con él.

Sí. Gen se había ganado a pulso todas las comodidades, podía disfrutar y dar un hondo respiro de vez en cuando. Pero tampoco podía dormirse en sus laureles, después de todo, no estaría donde está sin su trabajo duro, no podía darse el lujo de ser descuidado. Y lo cierto era que en esta profesión la juventud lo era todo y no se podía desperdiciar, después su vida no sería tan cómoda o sencilla. Los cuencos de laca ganan pátina con los años y el uso, con ello eran considerados más estéticos y valiosos, las flores del barrio rojo no. Todos entendían eso, Gen no era la excepción.

Dicen que las camelias traen mala suerte porque las flores se caen enteras del tallo, como cabezas cortadas. La mayoría de las flores del barrio rojo, sus hermanos y hermanas, pensaban que era mejor caer enteras, como las cabezas cortadas de las camelias. Consideraban que era mejor que caer pétalo por pétalo hasta marchitarse. A Gen nunca le gustaron las camelias.

Además, no podía olvidar que, por más bella y adornada que estuviera su alcoba, seguía siendo una jaula dorada a fin de cuentas. Aun si vivía como príncipe y tenía sedas más finas y costosas que las grandes damas, estaba permanentemente en deuda con sus dueños. Hasta que su juventud se terminará, hasta que cayera su cabeza, o incluso más. Tal vez tendría que seguir trabajando hasta caer pétalo por pétalo después de todo.

Lo único bueno era que mientras más se marchitara, su trabajo probablemente se centraría más en animar y aconsejar a aquellos que lo pidieran, que lo quisieran. Aunque no era como si tuviera muchas opciones tampoco, y no era como si su deuda fuera a disminuir por ello, nadie se iría a apiadar de él. Sus sombríos pensamientos le hicieron soltar un pesado suspiro. No era como si no estuviera resignado, pero aun así, no era un pensamiento brillante.

"Estas demasiado lúgubre hoy. ¿No deberías acicalarte para tu visita? Te saldrán arrugas en la piel si te preocupas demasiado". 

La voz que sorprendió a Gen era suave, juvenil y ligeramente burlona. Estaba acostumbrado a no escucharlo venir, pero eso nunca le importo. Después de todo, la presencia era relajante, protectora, familiar. Lo suficiente para dejar sus preocupaciones atrás.

"¡¡Que malo Ukyo-chan!!". Respondió fingiendo molestia con un puchero exagerado en sus labios.

Por supuesto el otro no se tragaría una actuación tan mala, no después de tanto tiempo a su lado. Pero aun así, el recién llegado se rio mientras se acercaba para tomar su rostro en sus manos e inspeccionarlo con una mejor fingida seriedad.

"Mmm... No hay de qué preocuparse, es suave y lisa como siempre. Perfecta". Aseguró mientras pasaba sus dedos en la sedosa y sensible piel.

Gen no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos ante la calidez del contacto, buscar estar más cerca de las manos ásperas pero reconfortantes, familiares, seguras. El calor se fue más rápido de lo que le hubiera gustado, y esta vez su molestia no tenía nada de fingida.

"No seas así... No podemos. No hoy. No tardará en llegar". Era un regaño, una advertencia. Pero también una súplica.

El hombre se separó a una distancia prudente y Gen sabía que protestar no lo detendría. Estaba bien, no podía pensar en eso ahora, su siguiente cliente era un frecuente y problemático asunto. Aunque era su inversión más segura, casi deseaba no tener que verlo.

"Lo sé. Estaré listo en unos minutos".

Antes que nada era un profesional y el show estaba a punto de comenzar. Se volvió de vuelta al espejo para dar por terminada la conversación, solo se permitió mirar en el espejo por el rabillo del ojo al hombre que se despedía con ligero asentimiento antes de salir. Al menos Gen sabía que estaría lo suficientemente cerca todo el tiempo, no en balde era su guardia personal y la única persona en quien Gen confiaba de verdad.

Se volvió al espejo y trazo con sus dedos la ruta que él hombre había seguido. No fue igual. No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro por incontable vez en el día. Pero el día estaba terminado y la noche no sería tan paciente con sus sinsentidos. Con resignación decidió que lo mejor era alistarse pronto.

Tan hermoso, tan tristemente hermoso. No se podía esperar otra cosa de alguien en su posición pero, su piel lucia tan bella hoy. Era una pena tener que cubrirla con el pesado maquillaje y las interminables capas de seda, aunque probablemente estas se irían pronto. Sin hablar de los incontables adornos que sus infortunados asistentes debían ayudar a colocar y los imposiblemente altos getas que tanto detestaba. Al menos no tenía que desfilar hoy. Si algún día salía de allí, estaba seguro que no usaría calzado nunca más.

Había tomado más de unos minutos alistarse, por fortuna, cuando llegó a su salón de té, solo sus asistentes se encontraban allí. Tuvo el tiempo justo para tomar su lugar antes de que su visitante fuera guiado dentro. La puerta corrediza abrió sus fauces dando paso a un hombre alto y bien proporcionado.

Cabellos plateados adornaban la cabeza del hombre pese a la juventud demasiada obvia de su rostro, o lo que dejaba ver de el. Aunque después de todo, Gen no era quien para juzgar cuando el mismo tenía un cabello tan extraño y aparentaba ser más joven de lo que era. Una pequeña bendición en su línea de trabajo.

"¡Hyouga-chan!~ Hacía tiempo que no pasabas a verme, te estas olvidando de mi". Acusó en su voz melosa y cantarina al hombre joven que se acomodaba en los cojines frente a la pequeña mesa con los primorosos bocadillos que acompañarían su té.

"Tus acusaciones me hieren ¿Cómo podría olvidarme de ti? Ven, acércate. Te diré un secreto". Aseguró mientras se quitaba la máscara que cubría la mitad inferior de su rostro apuesto y frío.

Gen no tuvo más opción que hacer lo que le pedían y optó por acomodarse juguetonamente en el regazo del hombre, quien se acercó lentamente a su oído para que solo él pudiera escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

"Simplemente tarde demasiado en encontrar el presente perfecto". Aseguró con su aliento haciendo cosquillas en los oídos de Gen antes de morder ligeramente el lóbulo sonrojado, mandando un placentero escalofrío a su columna vertebral.

"Todos fuera. Ahora".

Gen ordenó claro pero firme. Tal vez demasiado abrupto, haciendo que la suave música que su nueva y asustadiza aprendiz tocaba, se detuviera abruptamente, dejando una triste y desgarradora nota llorar de su elegante biwa, la que probablemente añadiría un par de años a su deuda que aún no podía comenzar a pagar. Todos los presentes salieron ordenadamente.

Realmente no deseaba estar a solas con el hombre que lo sostenía mientras miraba pacientemente a cada individuo salir del salón con sus ojos fríos y calculadores. No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, no pudo evitar el sentir un escalofrío cuando estaba a solas con él. Su presencia era fría, siniestra, abrumadora y era difícil olvidarse de eso, al menos la mayor parte del tiempo.

Gen había llegado a pensar más de una vez, que no llegaría a tener que preocuparse por dejar de ser joven, no caería pétalo por pétalo y su cabeza no caería como las camelias de su tallo. Probablemente moriría bajo las manos frías y poderosas que ahora jugaban con sus ropas de manera inconsciente.

Por supuesto Gen nunca dejaría ver su miedo. No a él, sobre todo a él. Mostrarlo sería darle poder sobre él y estaba seguro que eso sería su fin. Por ello, mientras todos se retiraban sólo verían a un coqueto par, demasiado impacientes por comenzar.

Cuando la puerta finalmente se cerró tras la última persona, Gen no pudo evitar sentir ese ya bastante familiar escalofrío. Tal vez tenía que ver con el hecho de que la piel sensible de su espalda había sido acariciada por esas manos heladas. Aun bajo las protectoras capas de seda podía sentir la frialdad que emanaban.

"¿Y bien? ¿No quieres ver tu obsequio?". Preguntó de pronto el hombre, llamando su atención mientras mostraba una caja de madera finamente tallada, adornada en laca y oro, que no tardo en colocar en sus ansiosas manos.

Sí. Esto era precisamente por lo que seguía aceptando sus visitas, los beneficios superaban sus reservas, y él era un hombre de negocios. Dentro de la caja había un par de exquisitas peinetas enjoyadas, delicadamente trabajadas para simular una cascada de glicinas púrpuras. Definitivamente eran piezas costosas, Gen no pudo evitar sonreír complacido.

"¿Te gustan?". 

Preguntó la voz fría del hombre sacándolo de sus alegres pensamientos, mientras sin permiso quitaba algunos de los adornos que tanto trabajo les había tomado a sus ayudantes el colocar en su cabello. Aunque en realidad, en este punto no le importaba del todo.

"¡Son perfectos Hyouga-chan!~ Rápido, ponlas en mi cabello. Quiero ver como lucen~". Canturreó alegremente mientras el otro obedecía sus deseos.

Cuando las peinetas estuvieron correctamente acomodadas Gen se levantó para tomar un espejo de mano de uno de sus cajones. Admiro encantado como las flores caían con gracia sobre los cabellos blancos y negros de su cabeza, se veían hermosas. El púrpura siempre había sido su color después de todo.

"¿Satisfecho?".

"¡Mucho! Así que dime Hyouga-chan~ ¿Qué quieres saber hoy?".

No había necesidad de seguir postergándolo, esta era la principal razón del frío hombre para venir aquí. Hyouga nunca había sido un tipo al que le importan particularmente las flores, él también era un hombre de negocios. Y esos eran algunos de los pocos momentos cuando Gen olvidaba la frialdad del hombre.

"He sabido que su majestad en persona te visitó de incógnito hace unas semanas con todo su séquito para una gran fiesta".

"¡Vaya Hyouga-chan! Vas a lo grande hoy, ¿no es así?". Provocó ligeramente, pero se acercó al hombre para preparar el olvidado té.

"Pero realmente te lo has ganado esta vez. ¿Sabes? Un poco de buen sake y las palabras correctas en el momento correcto y esos Daimyo e incluso el mismo Ousama, te dirán todo lo que deseas".

"Si fuera tan sencillo Gen-kun, no serias tan caro. Y no necesitarías más regalos". Se quejó ante lo cual Gen no pudo evitar reírse de buena gana.

"Bueno, eso es verdad". 

Aseguró alegremente mientras sacaba unos delicados papeles de arroz , los que en realidad tenían una ligera e intrincada escritura en ellos y se los dio al hombre más alto antes de comenzar a preparar la primera taza de té, la que estaba destinada a ser tirada según la rigurosa etiqueta.

Al hombre no le tomó más de dos minutos leer todo el contenido antes de doblar el delicado papel con la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo pequeñas trizas que dejó caer en el fogón. Gen ya había preparado ambas tazas y se sentaba delicadamente en espera de ofrecerla a su invitado. Sabía que el otro estaba satisfecho por la sonrisa escalofriante en su rostro, aunque por supuesto, la felicidad de su invitado no era garantía de que su noche fuera más sencilla.

"Excelente. Buen trabajo Gen-kun, esto era precisamente lo que estábamos esperando". Felicitó mientras tomaba un sorbo del té caliente. Se preguntó si eso lo haría más cálido. Probablemente no.

"Realmente van a hacerlo ¿eh?".

Gen sabía que tal vez lo mejor era no saber más de la cuenta, pero su curiosidad siempre fue grande. Nunca pudo ayudarse a sí mismo, y no pudo evitar preguntar de todos modos.

"¿Oh? Pará ser un pajarito enjaulado, sabes mucho de lo que pasa afuera Gen-kun".

"Yo también tengo mis pajaritos cantores, ya ves".

"¿Es así? Tal vez debería robarlos y que canten directamente para mí. Seguro serían más baratos".

"Bueno, seguro serán más baratos. Pero no creo que puedan cantar las mismas canciones que yo. Hyouga-chan~".

Gen se encogió de hombros con indiferencia ante la falta de respuesta a su pregunta. Sabía que estaba siendo esquivada, así que decidió no presionar su suerte esta noche y seguir la corriente.

"Va a pasar. Pronto". El tono en la voz del hombre dio un nuevo escalofrío, era tan frío.

Gen podía escuchar el deseo, la ambición y la crueldad debajo de su voz. Pero aun así, no podía sentir nada de calor de él, frío, solo frío. Se obligó a sonreír de todos modos, fue fácil.

"Ya veo".

Probablemente habían hablado más de lo que debería y ambos sabían que lo mejor era no proseguir. Hyouga no ofreció más detalles y Gen no los pidió. Después de todo, mientras menos supieran de los planes o conocimientos del otro, menos probable sería comprometer todo si algo salía mal. Si uno traicionaba al otro también era mejor que no tuvieran mucho con que hacerle caer.

"Probablemente no pueda visitarte por un tiempo". Soltó tranquilamente mientras retiraba su haori buscando mayor comodidad.

Oh, así que ahora iríamos por esto. Se rio de su propio pensamiento y suponía que estaba bien. Después de todo, tarde o temprano tendrían que empezar, lo mejor era hacerlo pronto. No importaba a lo que Gen jugará ser, a lo que Hyouga le permitiera jugar ser, al final de cuentas, bajo la noche eterna en su jaula de oro, solo era una flor del barrio rojo.

"Hyouga-chan~ ¿Vas a abandonarme de nuevo?". Se quejó en un tono lamentable que Gen sabía que sobre todo, los hombres amaban.

"Descuida, no tardaré mucho. Mientras tanto, cuidare bien de ti está noche". El tono era bajo, ronco, y lleno de peligrosas promesas mientras tomaba a Gen nuevamente en sus brazos. Y era finalmente algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado, algo que nunca cambio. Otro de los momentos en que podía olvidar la frialdad del hombre.

Promesas vacías entre suaves sedas y el tenue olor del incienso que pretendía cubrir la falta de aroma de las bellas flores falsa, con falso amor y falsas sonrisas. Así eran las noches infinitas del barrio rojo, donde sus habitantes no podían permitirse soñar, sólo vender los más dulces y placenteros sueños a sus visitantes. Estaba bien, sería triste si hubiera conocido algo más pero, no recordaba otra cosa. Esta era toda su vida, ofrecer y vender su amor, y Gen era un buen vendedor.

Solo habían pasado dos meses de la última visita de Hyouga cuando todo estalló en el caos prometido. Por supuesto Gen ya estaba preparado, había pedido a Ukyo esconder sus joyas y sedas más valiosas, había fortificado sus suministros de alimentos, había asegurado rutas de escape y algunos refugios para él y los más pequeños de su triste séquito.

Apenas habían pasado dos meses de la visita de Hyouga y de pronto la guerra estalló. No era algo que no se viera venir, pero la gente quería ser ciega, ver lo que querían ver. Algunos de los más importantes señores de la guerra se habían revelado contra el derroche y opresión del rey, el ejército real se había puesto al servicio de un prominente guerrero. La guerra civil fue un hecho.

Gen había tenido que evacuar a los escondites a los jóvenes de su casa, pues no tardaron en tratar de asediar, e incluso incendiar el barrio rojo, buscando dinero, comida, refugio o simplemente buscando quemar todo lo que oliera a lujo y opulencia. Pará bien o para mal habían resistido intactos y, cuando tras otros tres meses de lucha el antiguo gobierno cayó y un nuevo y poderosos imperio nació, Gen ya sabía que las cosas nunca volverían a ser iguales.

Comenzando por él y el resto de las flores del barrio rojo, cuya libertad acababa de ser regalada por su nuevo emperador, Shishio Tsukasa. Quien lo había invitado a reunirse con él en la Corte imperial.

Bueno, no es como si pudiera decir que no a un pedido del nuevo emperador. Por lo que Gen se había encontrado a sí mismo saliendo por primera vez desde que tenía memoria de los tristes y falsos muros del barrio rojo. Y aún más increíblemente, se encontraba esperando audiencia en la Corte imperial. Estaba nervioso, había atendido altos funcionarios antes, incluso al anterior Ousama. Había aprendido a lidiar con esto, sabía leer a las personas, descifrarlas, complacerlas, beneficiarse a su costa. Sin embargo, este hombre acababa de tomar el poder a la fuerza y desconocía su carácter. 

Lo único que Gen sabía era que venía de orígenes humildes y había ganado su posición gracias a su poder de batalla y carisma. Demasiado vago, simplemente había muchas cosas a considerar. Un análisis requeriría más tiempo y por supuesto conocerlo, pero ese era precisamente el problema, debía verlo primero, sin saber cómo manejarlo. Aún si era bueno improvisando, estaba nervioso, solo un tonto no lo estaría.

Por suerte su especialidad era mantener la compostura, de lo contrario, probablemente no hubiera podido mantener elegantemente la taza de té en sus manos cuando la dominante presencia entró abruptamente en el salón en el que esperaba.

Lo primero que pensó Gen al ver al hombre de largos cabellos castaños frente a él fue que era hermoso. Si su complexión fuera más delicada, y fuera un tanto menos alto, definitivamente habría sido un éxito en los barrios rojos. Tenía un rostro bello, atractivo y conmovedor, prácticamente perfecto e inmaculado, salvo por las cicatrices de lo que suponía eran recordatorios de batallas pasadas. Victorias probablemente. Él jamás tuvo ese tipo de marcas.

Se regañó a sí mismo por pensar tales tonterías de su nuevo emperador, pero las viejas costumbres hacían mella y se había acostumbrado a evaluar a las personas hermosas de este modo. Cuando tus protegidos hoy serán tu competencia mañana, se vuelve una costumbre inevitable. Otro pensamiento lúgubre.

Afortunadamente otra parte de su cerebro ya había estado evaluando, en los preciosos segundos pasados, todo sobre el hombre frente a él. Era más joven que él mismo, estaba seguro de ello. Siempre mantenía su guardia arriba pese a que parecía sereno y, para deleite de Gen, no era un bárbaro o bruto lleno del fervor de la guerra. Podía ver muestras de educación y disciplina en cada paso que le tomó llegar hasta él. Una educación modesta probablemente, pero pulcra.

"Asagiri Gen". La voz del hombre saludo de forma clara, fuerte y dominante. Aun así, agradable de escuchar.

"Shishio Tennou". Respondió en reconocimiento mientras realizaba una elegante y perfecta reverencia.

"Por favor no hay necesidad. Esas son las costumbres antiguas. No son propias en el nuevo mundo".

Gen ya había decidido que el hombre era interesante y por lo que quiso probarlo un poco más.

"Mi señor. ¿Cómo debe este humilde dirigirse a usted entonces? No quisiera ser irrespetuoso".

"Puedes llamarme por mi nombre. En el nuevo orden no hay superiores o inferiores. Todos somos libres e iguales".

"Sin embargo, sigue siendo mi emperador".

"Una posición necesaria por ahora. Al menos hasta llegar el objetivo final".

Gen sí que estaba interesado ahora. No podía evitar sentir curiosidad por el sujeto frente a él, un rompecabezas interesante. Un carisma fuerte, sin palabras adicionales o adornos, solo los hechos. Porque, si salían de su boca, eran hechos incuestionables, porque él los hacía realidad. O eso te hacía pensar.

"Entonces Tsukasa-chan~ ¿Por qué he sido llamado hasta tu nueva Corte? No parece ser el tipo de hombre que aprecie mis viejos servicios desde que aboliste la prostitución y eso. Así que no veo que otra utilidad pueda tener".

El hombre no parecía molesto por la libertad de su habla, así que decidió que no había juzgado mal hasta ahora.

"Hyouga me habló de sus habilidades". Declaró simplemente.

"Hyouga-chan disfruto de muchas de mis habilidades~ ¿Podría ser más específico?".

Gen no pudo evitar tratar de burlarse un poco del hombre tras ver el ligero tinte rosado en las puntas de sus orejas tras su anterior declaración. Incluso cuando mantenía un rostro a pasible, era de carne y hueso como todos. Y tan joven aún.

"Sus habilidades como informante y estratega. Tengo entendido que la información que recabó, las persuasiones que realizó, y los consejos que brindó fueron de gran ayuda para derrocar el sistema opresor".

"Ah, eso. Verás Tsukasa-chan~. Cuando no eres más que un pajarito enjaulado, lo único que puedes hacer para matar el tiempo, es cantar".

"Ahora eres libre. ¿Puedo preguntar que harás de aquí en adelante?".

Buena pregunta. Él tampoco estaba seguro de la respuesta.

"Bueno. Muchos de nosotros no tenemos familia a la cual volver, pero afortunadamente nuestra vocación requiere de mucha preparación. Tal vez consiga ser tutor en alguna casa modesta, abrir una pequeña academia quizás".

Gen podía ver a dónde el hombre se dirigía, pero no estaba seguro de querer escucharlo. Apenas había compensado a saborear la libertad, y la Corte no era exactamente el lugar más libre.

"Gen, necesito gente con tus habilidades, este imperio no se levantará sólo. Para crear un mundo de paz donde se pueda ser libre y feliz debemos acabar con el sistema antiguo y trabajar juntos, sé que puedes ayudarme. Únete a mí".

Y allí estaba, tan solo tenía que estirar la mano y tomar la brillante oferta que le ofrecían. Pero por alguna razón era reacio. El mundo que ofrecía Tsukasa era demasiado irreal. ¿Cuánta sangre y dolor se necesitaría para construirlo? ¿Qué tan fácil sería derribarlo? Estaría bien mientras su fuerte y carismático líder estuviera presente, valdría la pena el esfuerzo. Pero Gen está seguro que se derrumbaría en el segundo en que su emperador faltara. No iba a funcionar.

"Gen. Sé que refugiaste a los niños y niñas del barrio rojo desde el comienzo de la guerra, sé que ahora no tienen a dónde ir. Igual que tú".

No respondió, pero tampoco lo negó. Un silencio de aprobación que el otro buscaba para seguir hablando. Y Gen lo dejó continuar.

"Ahora apenas y tienen un techo al cual regresar, ahora no saben en donde encajar. ¿Pero de quien es la culpa? Te diré de quien. Es de los hombres y mujeres que los compraron y vendieron como si fueran menos que ellos, menos que nada".

Gen quería pedirle que se detuviera. No quería saber de culpas, lo hecho estaba hecho, no cambiaría nada ahora. Pero no pudo decirlo, solo pudo escuchar lo que todos sabían pero nadie quería decir.

"Es culpa de los que los que se dijeron sus dueños y les robaron todo. De aquellos que dijeron que era lo correcto. Del mundo que funciona al revés. Son quienes te hicieron esto. ¿No quieres que eso termine? ¿No quieres un mundo justo donde no puedan oprimirte más? Un mundo donde puedas ser libre y feliz. Donde nadie tenga que sufrir como tú".

Gen no se dio cuenta del nudo en su garganta hasta que intento hablar. Solo entonces noto el ligero temblor apenas suprimido a fuerza en sus manos, sus perfectas uñas atravesando la carne pálida de sus palmas. No sabía si era ira o miedo, pero no le importo.

No sabía lo mucho que aún podía guardar tanto odio en su pecho, de cuán injusta aún pensaba que era su vida, de lo mucho que aún quería quemarlo todo en cenizas. De cuanto había odiado las cuatro tristes paredes de papel en su jaula dorada. El triste incienso perfumado, el maquillaje pesado, las opresivas capas de seda, las promesas vacías.

Tsukasa no ofrecía consuelo, no le daría lástima. Le daba algo mejor. Le daba la oportunidad de tomar las cosas en sus manos, de probar su valor y hacer algo al respecto. Gen nunca tuvo esa oportunidad en su vida.

¿¡Qué más daba!? No es como si pudiera decir que no al nuevo emperador, probablemente no sería inteligente rechazar una oferta tan buena de estar en el equipo ganador y Gen siempre había escogido el equipo ganador. Tal vez la Corte no fuera el lugar más libre del mundo, pero no había mejor lugar para un zorro astuto como él. Si todos sus años de entrenamiento no lo habían preparado para esto, nada lo haría.

"Tsukasa-chan, me parece que puedes contar conmigo". Aseguró antes de tomar la mano tendida frente a él. No era una mano de auxilio, era una mano de alianza.

En poco tiempo era oficial, Asagiri Gen había dejado de ser una primera y pristisima flor del barrio rojo. No tenía que preocuparse de caer entero o marchitarse nunca más. De ahora en más, sería un gran asesor en el imperio del poder de Shishio Tsukasa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Queda decir que como mis otros trabajos, realmente estoy respaldándolo en esta plataforma, ya lo había publicado originalmente en Wattpat por lo que tengo algunos capítulos listos, (actualmente 4 capítulos). Así que probablemente los comience a subir los fines de semana hasta que este al día, después de lo cual subiré cuando pueda escribir, que es algo difícil ahora mismo por la universidad. 
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer!! ❤


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuemos viendo un poco de la vida de Gen en la Corte

No era que Gen estuviera del todo convencido con los ideales de Tsukasa, pero era la mejor opción para él. No solo había conseguido refugio y protección, sino que también podía tener un trabajo agradable e interesante donde se sentía útil y apreciado por sus habilidades intelectuales, no por su belleza. Su consejo y estrategia eran valorados incluso por los más escépticos, porque sus resultados hablaban por sí mismos.

Sin mencionar que Tsukasa había ayudado a acomodar a los antiguos habitantes del barrio rojo en nuevos y respetables empleos. Mientas que los más jóvenes recibían cuidados en organizaciones para huérfanos donde podían ser niños de nuevo, no flores esperando ser cortadas. Donde su asustadiza aprendiz podía tocar su elegante y amada biwa para sí misma, no para alguien más.

Y afortunadamente Ukyo también había sido invitado a servir en la Corte gracias a sus excelentes habilidades auditivas y su destreza con el arco. Su presencia le ayudaba a sentirse más reconfortado. Aunque, por supuesto, habían tendió precaución al esconder la naturaleza su relación de todos, lo cual había demostrado ser lo más acertado. No había pasado mucho tiempo para toparse con Hyouga quien era naturalmente la mano derecha de su emperador, y quien por supuesto no había perdido tiempo en buscar el agradecimiento de Gen por su consideración al incluirlo en el Consejo imperial.

Gen no era tonto, y sabía que no podía darse el lujo de rechazarlo. Tal vez ya no tenía que ejercer su antiguo empleo, pero Hyouga no era un hombre amable ni paciente y, por más que Tsukasa hablara de igualdad, la realidad era que su posición era superior a la suya. Si este hombre frio y despiadado se sentía desairado, podía hacerle las cosas difíciles. Aunque no todo era malo, Hyouga no estaba en la Corte todo el tiempo y siempre podía mantenerlo tranquilo. Además, ya que coquetear y seducir era su segunda naturaleza, seguía recibiendo esplendidos regalos de su parte.

No era como si de pronto hubieran cambiado su relación comercial para ser amantes, pero era cuando menos una relación de acuerdo mutuo. Y aunque Hyouga era implacable y generalmente desconsiderado con su resistencia, al menos no era retorcido o vicioso, de lo contrario nunca le hubiera permitido una segunda visita cuando aún era una flor en el barrio rojo. Sin mencionar que con él alrededor, ningún otro hombre desagradable se atrevía a acosarlo.

Pudo mantener relativa tranquilidad cotidiana durante un tiempo. Sin embargo, pronto sintió que estaba pisando hielo delgado y se regañó por no haber tenido más cuidado con Hyouga. Apenas habían pasado un par de meses de su adhesión a la Corte cuando había sido llamado a los aposentos de su emperador para servir el té. Gen era todo menos estúpido y sabía para lo que era solicitado en realidad, y no pudo evitar maldecir a Hyouga, de quien estaba más que seguro, había sido la brillante idea.

Apenas un par de noches antes, después de una sesión particularmente agotadora, Hyouga le había pedido que ayudara a su emperador a quitarse un poco de tensión, Gen había protestado indignado a sabiendas de lo que implicaban sus palabras. Probablemente Hyouga no sugería la idea sin segundas intenciones, era demasiado ambicioso, frío y calculador para ser tan "considerado". Lo último que quería era estar en medio de problemas con esos dos, y aunque Hyouga había reído y no había insistido en la idea, parecía que la siguiente vez había cambiado a quién había hecho la sugerencia.

Así que pronto se encontró compartiendo su lecho con el emperador y su mano derecha, no podía ser peor. Afortunadamente Ukyo era un santo y jamás le recriminaba nada, sabía perfectamente que era una situación que escapaba a su control. Si estuvo a su lado cuando no era más que una flor del barrio rojo, no lo abandonaría ahora que tenía que hacer malabares entre dos peligrosos hombres.

No era una situación ideal, pero era mejor de lo que había podido aspirar. Aunque era libre de ir y trabajar en donde quisiera, lo cierto era que no encontraría un empleo mejor que ese. Después de todo, ¿que podría ser más lucrativo que hacer una carrera en la Corte? Especialmente cuando estaba en tan buenos términos con el Tennou.

La idea de seguir en libertad lo había hecho cegarse lo suficiente como para no ver que no había dejado su jaula, simplemente habían sido cambiadas por una más grande y cuya puerta estaba abierta. Esa misma ceguera no le permitió darse cuenta que su nueva jaula se comenzaba a cerrarse poco a poco, y él simplemente no lo noto hasta que era tarde para hacer mucho al respecto.

En un principio solo había notado cuánto más frecuentemente Tsukasa lo llamaba a su lado o acudía personalmente a su lecho, el que comenzara a quedarse toda la noche a su lado, y el que poco después Hyouga fue solicitado para campañas más extendidas y alejadas del imperio para controlar cualquier rebelión en los reinos conquistados o vigilar las zonas fronterizas. Y aunque era un cambio agradable no tenerlo tan cerca, Gen sabía lo que significaba. Tsukasa ya no deseaba compartirlo más con Hyouga, y él se estaba haciendo exclusivo del emperador. No sabía si reír o llorar.

No es que Tsukasa fuera malo o desagradable, y en realidad prefería estar con él que con Hyouga, esa no era la causa de sus afecciones. Sino que pronto se dio cuenta que los cambios no acababan allí. Mientras más ganaba el favor del emperador, más trabajo en la Corte perdía.

Comenzó con pequeñas cosas como no pedir su asistencia en las campañas de guerra. Lo cual estaba bien, podía ofrece su consejo dese la Corte o hacer planes previos para las campañas. Pero después nada de misiones diplomáticas con los reinos vasallos, lo cual resintió más que nada, pues era su mejor embajador. Evitar rebeliones y asegurar aliados con nada más que sus palabras era su mejor habilidad.

Aun así pudo soportarlo, hasta que un día dejó de ser solicitado en los Consejos de guerra y Tsukasa evitaba hablar de asuntos del gobierno cuando estaban juntos. Era claro para él, estaba siendo delegado. Todo lo que había trabajado y por lo que estaba tan orgulloso se estaba viniendo abajo y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Pronto no sería más que una figura decorativa en la oscuridad y sombras de los aposentos del Tennou, un adorno barnizado en laca patinada y destellos de oro sólo apreciables a la tenue luz de las velas. Nada más que un bello rostro maquillado y finas manos apenas veladas por las grandes capas de seda. Una concubina imperial.

"Ukyo-chan~ Estoy tan, taaaan aburrido aquí".

Gen se encontraba tendido en el lecho de su enorme y lujosa habitación, ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia en vestirse. Después de todo, no era como si fueran a solicitar su presencia en ningún otro lugar importante. Al menos no hasta caer la noche.

"Gen".

El hombre rubio frente a él ya estaba medio vestido, y el tono era una advertencia para que detuviera lo que sea que planeara con sus protestas. Lo conocía tan bien.

"Quédate conmigo hoy~ No tienes que ir a guardia, yo estaría tan solo sin ti".

Había usado su tono más lastimero y vulnerable, un susurro bajo y lamentable que hacía que los otros quisieran abrazarlo y jurarle amor eterno, aun si fuera falso. Un tono que debería ser especialmente útil gracias a su adorable apariencia actual, mejillas sonrojadas, labios rojos, húmedos y flexibles adornado su rostro junto sus ojos aun ligeramente rojizos y llorosos por su sesión matutina. Pero por supuesto, Ukyo lo conocía demasiado bien.

"Gen. Sabes que no puedo. Y tú tampoco. ¿Qué no piensas vestirte hoy?". Preguntó en tono de reproche, el que usaba cuando creía que Gen estaba siendo mimado. El que irritaba a Gen porque sabía que estaba siendo mimado.

"¿Pará qué?". Resoplo indignado. "No es como si fuera a hacer nada o como si no debiera desvestirme al anochecer".

"No tenemos que quedarnos aquí si no quieres, ¿lo sabes verdad? Podemos ir a donde quieras". Su tono era dulce y preocupado, e hizo que Gen se arrepintiera de usar un tono tan mordaz con él.

"¿Adónde iríamos a estas alturas Ukyo-chan? Sabes lo que pasaría si tratamos de irnos. Y no quiero ni pensar lo que pasaría si nos encuentran. No creo que salgamos impunes, además.... ¿Acaso aún queda algún lugar en este continente que no esté bajo el control del imperio? ¿No nos hemos encargado nosotros mismos de ayudar a eso?".

Trató de usar su tono más neutral y restarle importancia, pero estaba seguro que un poco de amargura había logrado filtrarse en su voz.

"Aún hay un lugar, y siempre puedes llegar al extranjero".

"Aún hay un lugar ¿eh? Bueno no lo sabía, no es como si pudiera asistir a los Consejos o hablaran de ellos conmigo".

"Gen, hablo en serio. Si no eres feliz no tenemos que quedarnos. Ya no estamos en el barrio rojo, no tenemos deudas que pagar de por vida".

Ukyo se había acercado a él, lo suficiente como para tomarlo en sus brazos y acariciar gentilmente sus cabellos a modo de consuelo.

"No, no podemos. Tal vez no sea igual, pero sabes en qué posición me encuentro ahora mismo, no podemos huir de eso. Si algo saliera mal y nos atrapan...".

"No te harán nada, y siempre puedo fingir que trate de secuestrarte". Bromeó mientras hacía pequeños nudos en sus dedos con los mechones blancos de su cabello.

"¡¡Ukyo-chan!! ¡No digas eso ni en broma! ¿¡Sabes lo que te harían!?". Gen sintió que su cuerpo perdía el calor solo de pensarlo. De repente deseó tener esas capas extra de sedas encima.

"Lo sé, lo lamento".

"Está bien. Estaremos bien. No es como si fuera tan malo, solo estoy siendo mimado, ya ves. Tengo todo lo que necesito para llevar una vida cómoda y lujosa, y no tengo que levante ni un dedo por ello. Además, cuando nuestro Tennou se aburra de que sea su nueva concubina, este humilde siervo estará más tranquilo". Aseguró tratando de quitarle peso a la conversación en el tono más ligero y bromista que pudo reunir y, aunque probablemente Ukyo podía discernir cuando fingía, no se lo reprochó.

"Cómo si alguien pudiera aburrirse de ti". Dio un suspiro resignado, pero Gen sabía que era un acuerdo tácito para dejar el tema ir.

"Es verdad, no nos engañemos Ukyo-chan. Probablemente de no ser por mi negligente pasado y mi género, ya sería tu adorada emperatriz~".

"Oh, pero eso sería terrible. ¿Cómo podría colarme a los aposentos de mi emperatriz si así fuera? No me atrevería".

"Encontrarías el modo, estoy seguro~ A menos claro, que te hayas aburrido de mí. Ukyo-chan~".

"¿Cómo podría aburrirme de ti?". Preguntó mientras comenzaba a dejar pequeños besos en el costado de su cuello, ligeros y suaves besos revoloteando en su piel como mariposas, haciendo un tormentoso y placentero camino hasta llegar a su clavícula.

"Bueno~ Nnng... Parecías tan apurado por salir de aquí antes~".

"Estoy seguro que sobrevivirán si llego un poco tarde". Contestó despreocupado, demasiado concentrado en mantener el equilibro al acariciar el cuerpo debajo suyo mientras retiraba sus ropas recién puestas.

"Eso suena bien~ Después de todo, tu emperatriz te necesita Ukyo-chan~".

________________  
Después de años de planeación, finalmente el reino opresor había caído y podían dar los pasos para un mundo más justo y libre. Todos a su alrededor eran personas cuidadosamente seleccionadas para lograr su objetivo, y estaba tan cerca de poder cambiar el continente entero, tan cerca. Solo había un lugar y una persona que le impedían poder concretar su objetivo.

"Entonces, Hyouga-san ha dicho que no pudieron encontrar un paso seguro sin ser emboscados, parece que el camino es traicionero y los terrenos desconocidos. Probablemente lo mejor sería infiltrar a un agente que explore la situación desde dentro". Aseguró hombre rubio a su lado.

"Ya veo. Homura podría ser discreta al entrar. ¿Qué piensas Ukyo?". Preguntó a su nuevo asesor, pues comenzaba a impacientarse de la situación, solo quería ponerle fin a tan frustrante oposición.

"Podrá entrar fácilmente. Sin embargo, me temo que Homura-san puede ser demasiado fría y reservada como para mezclarse y conseguir información".

"Sí, eso me termia".

"Minami-san tiene las habilidades sociales, pero me temo que no podría lidiar con algún enfrentamiento. Y llegar a infiltrarse podría ser un problema por sus nulas habilidades físicas".

"Ukyo, ¿tienes a alguien en mente?".

El otro pareció sopesarlo, dudando por un momento antes de volver a hablar.

"Tal vez podría hacerlo yo mismo. Mis habilidades auditivas podrían servirme para recabar información, tengo entrenamiento de rastreo y podría infiltrarme con relativa facilidad. Después de todo tampoco parezco una amenaza".

Debía admitir que tenía razón, Tsukasa sabía que el hombre era mayor que él, y sin embargo, su rostro y complexión lo hacían lucir mucho más joven, apenas un adolescente entrando a la adultez, nada especialmente amenazante. Pero esa no era la cuestión para dudar, parecía que el otro se guardaba lo que originalmente quería decir.

"Eso podría funcionar. Pero no es lo que querías sugerir Ukyo. Por favor, habla".

El rubio soltó un respiro resignado antes de hablar. "Está tarea de infiltración y espionaje, parece que es más la especialidad de...".

"Gen". Interrumpió comprendiendo el argumento y reticencia del otro.

"Sí. Eso creó".

"Es demasiado peligroso".

La sola idea era reprobable, había retirado a Gen del frente precisamente para evitar que pudiera salir herido. ¿Cómo podía enviarlo solo a un lugar tan peligroso?.

"Entiendo, es solo... No importa, yo puedo hacerlo".

"Ukyo, sé que conoces a Gen desde la infancia, y por muchos años tu labor fue la de cuidar de él. No creo que sugerirías que hiciera algo peligroso aún si sus habilidades son las adecuadas. Supongo que también te has dado cuenta de que le sucede algo. Así que, si hay algo que puedas decirme al respecto, te escucharé".

Era cierto, desde hacía tiempo había notado un ligero cambio en Gen. Aun cuando sonreía como siempre ante él y ante todos, lo había visto perdido en sus pensamientos demasiadas veces como para contarlas, soltando pequeños suspiros cuando pensaba que otros no le veían. Él simplemente no podía averiguar lo que le sucedía.

"Tsukasa-san. ¿Puedo hablar con libertad?".

"Puedes".

"Por favor, no le diga que lo he mencionado, pero Asagiri-san tiene una vieja costumbre. Ya que era la única persona cercana todo el tiempo a él, siempre me contaba sus frustraciones o quejas, algunas inquietudes que no quiere que otros vean a sabiendas de que no lo divulgare. Supongo que la costumbre no ha cambiado y sigo siendo su buzón de quejas personal, así que...".

"Entiendo, no diré nada que compromete su confianza en ti".

"Gracias Tsukasa-san. Verá, en realidad Asagiri-san se siente un poco triste porque piensa que está perdiendo la confianza que usted deposito en él".

El hombre hizo una pausa antes de mirarlo dubitativo, y él solo pudo alentarlo a seguir hablando.

"Desde que sus labores han sido revocadas, no ha podido evitar pensar que hizo algo mal, que tal vez ya no es necesario y, supone que si no lo echado es porque es demasiado amable para ello. Yo sé que no me corresponde entrometerme pero, pese a que Asagiri-san parece seguro y confiado, en realidad puede ser bastante frágil y sensible".

"No pensé que fuera un problema, solo quería que estuviera a salvo. El campo de batalla es peligroso y quiero lo mejor para él".

"Lo entiendo, y estoy seguro de que de algún modo él también lo entiende, pero no puede evitar preocuparse. Cuando comenzó a trabajar con usted... Bueno, nunca lo vi más feliz de ser requerido, de sentirse útil y apreciado. La vida no es fácil en el barrio rojo, las promesas vacías van y vienen con cada noche, nadie te necesita y por más que juren amarte todos eventualmente te dejan, te reemplazan, te olvidan. No puede evitar sentirse así".

"Ukyo, ¿crees que si le asigno esta tarea, pueda ver que confío en él?".

"Creo que es un buen comienzo".

"Entiendo. Hablaré con él y te haré saber mi decisión mañana. Gracias".

"No es problema, me alegra poder ser de ayuda. Me retiraré ahora". El otro se despidió, pero Tsukasa apenas pudo registrarlo perdido en sus pensamientos.

Apenas había salido por la puerta, Ukyo pudo soltar el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Aunque técnicamente no le había mentido a Tsukasa sobre la aflicción de Gen, tratar de manipularlo había sido sumamente mortificante para él. Esa no era su especialidad. Pero lo había logrado, lo más importante estaba hecho. Era la oportunidad perfecta para sacar a Gen de este lugar, solo tenía que hacer los arreglos necesarios y entonces estaría bien.

Tsukasa lo había encontrado justo como lo había visto el día anterior, sentado junto a la ventana, mirando en la noche algo que él no podía ver. Parecía que no se había percatado de su presencia, otro síntoma de que algo estaba mal, Gen siempre había sido muy perceptivo. Se tomó un momento para contemplarlo desde su lugar, él tenía una complexión delgada que le daba un aspecto juvenil. No era muy pequeño, aun cuando a su lado se veía como si lo fuera, era en realidad bastante alto para el promedio.

Sus cabellos eran largos, lisos y sedosos, la mitad eran blancos como la nieve y la otra mitad eran negros como la tinta. Sabía que no llevaba ni una gota de maquillaje y aun así su piel era impecable, pálida, lisa y hermosa, resaltando sus labios de un suave rojo brillante y sus ojos que lucían afilados y hechiceros. Era hermoso, y sin embargo lucía tan triste al contemplar.

"Gen".

Lo llamó suavemente para no asustarlo, teniendo que su aliento lo hiciera desaparecer, como a las flamas de las pequeñas velas en el interior de la habitación. Aunque esto no evitó que el otro diera un respingo por la sorpresa.

"¡¡Tsukasa-chan!! Finalmente has venido a verme~".

Se había recuperado tan fácilmente y en un segundo vibraba de vida y alegría como siempre. Como si hubiera la vista anterior hubiera sido una visión.

"Estuve en el Consejo".

"Oh".

Los ojos lucían más atentos ahora. Una reacción honesta.

"Hay un problema para conquistar el último reino que se opone a nosotros".

Tsukasa estudio las reacciones que recibía, definitivamente ahora sí lucía genuinamente vivo, interesado en cada una de las palabras que pudiera obtener de él. Ukyo tenía razón.

"Gen".

"¿Qué sucede Tsukasa-chan?".

"Este reino que se resiste al cambio, es difícil porque la zona está naturalmente protegida y los habitantes son bastante ágiles para aprovechar el terreno. Tenemos un plan para atacar, pero necesitamos información del lugar y lo que sucede dentro. Necesitamos un infiltrado".

"Entonces...".

Podía escuchar la esperanza en su voz, un toque de impaciencia que buscaba mantenerse a raya a fuerza de voluntad y un control de emociones pulido.

"Gen. Eres consciente de que te aprecio y me preocupa tu bienestar, ¿verdad? Porqué lo hace. Si te he retirado del frente es porque deseo que estés a salvo, pero soy consciente de que quieres ayudar. Entonces… ¿Estarías interesado en la misión de infiltración?".

Apenas pudo terminar la pregunta cuando sintió que el otro se arrojaba a sus brazos con entusiasmo. Casi no tuvo oportunidad de reaccionar y sujetarlo a tiempo, era una suerte que sus instintos reaccionara antes que su pensamiento.

"Sí, sí, ¡sí! Tsukasa-chan gracias. ¡¡No te fallare!!". Le aseguró mientras se revolvía en el abrazo en que lo había aprisionado.

"Sé que no lo harás. Pero ten en cuenta que será peligroso, y cuando termine prométeme que te abstendrás de pedir ir al campo. Puedes ayudar desde aquí, sabes que tu consejo siempre es bien recibido".

"¡Lo prometo~!".

"Bien. Pronto todo terminará, entonces no habrá peligro ni necesidad de guerra, entonces podemos...".

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de terminar cuando sintió los suaves labios presionando sobre los suyos en un beso ligeramente casto pero hambriento, uno que pedía permiso por más. Y él no pudo más que complacer sus demandas, como siempre, y arrojarse de lleno al dulce sabor de sus labios. Saboreo poco a poco los labios con su lengua, sintiendo rápidamente la sonrisa triunfal de Gen contra el beso, pero dejó pasar su burla, pues la apertura le dio oportunidad perfecta de invadir su boca.

No perdió tiempo para explorar concienzudamente cada rincón de ella, hambriento de reclamar para sí todas las torturas y maravillas que le podía ofrecer. Recibiendo cómo recompensa por su entusiasmo, pequeños mordiscos esporádicos, que en realidad eran una reprimenda, un recordatorio de quien estaba a cargo allí. No le importó, estaba acostumbrado darle lo que pidiera con tal de tenerlo así.

No importaba lo demás, tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo después. Ahora mismo solo podía concentrarse en el placer que lo inundaba con cada toque, beso y caricia que daba y recibía del hombre sobre él. No podía recordar por qué pensó que este ser de cabellos blancos y negros estaría en peligro, cuando obviamente la criatura más peligrosa aquí era él.

__________________  
A la mañana siguiente Gen se levantó solo, era algo normal ya que Tsukasa se levantaba antes del alba. Usualmente él mismo se quedaría en cama hasta tarde cuando sabía que Ukyo no vendría. Sin embargo, ahora se había apresurado para vestirse y arreglarse rápidamente. Después de hablar con Tsukasa sabía que pronto lo llamarían para los detalles de su misión.

No podía evitar sentirse emocionado. Finalmente saldría y podía hacer uso de sus habilidades, era su última oportunidad para ello, de eso estaba seguro. El reino Ishigami era el último bastión de resistencia contra el imperio de Tsukasa, todo lo que se interponía en su objetivo y después...

Bueno, él sabía lo que pasaría después. No había querido escucharlo anoche cuando interrumpió a Tsukasa a propósito, quería que su ánimo durará un poco más. El después no importaba, ya había aceptado lo que sería, en que se convertiría y no había necesidad de darle más vueltas al asunto por ahora, o nunca en realidad.

Se preguntaba si Tsukasa sería tan tonto como para realmente hacerlo emperatriz a él en lugar de alguna pequeña belleza dispuesta como Hokutozai Minami. Tal vez podría convencerlo de hacerla a ella emperatriz, él podría ser una perfecta concubina imperial sin ningún problema. Sí, de ese modo podría meter sus pequeñas, elegantes y astutas garras en los asuntos de la Corte cuando quisiera sin ser severamente sancionado.

No sabía porque había estado tan indispuesto, esto era mucho mejor a lo que nunca había podio aspirar. Al final de su vida en el barrio rojo sólo podía esperarle miseria, tal vez hacerse cargo de la casa donde residía, viendo tristemente a pequeñas flores caer enteras desde su tallo, o marchitarse pétalo a pétalo al igual que él. En el mejor de los casos su deuda sería comprada por alguien con suficiente dinero y poco juicio como para hacerle segunda esposa o concubina, entonces. ¿No era lo mismo? No, eso estaba mal. ¿No era esto incluso mejor?.

En realidad, Gen podía contar sus bendiciones, Tsukasa era amable y atento con él, así que. ¿Qué importaba si quería que fuera un bonito adorno en su alcoba? Además, ya le había dicho que podía brindar su consejo. Incluso si no podía volver a tener un puesto real en el Consejo, tendría la oportunidad de dar su opinión al emperador y estaba seguro que sería tomada en cuenta.

Sin mencionar que Tsukasa era el hombre más poderoso del continente, por lo que su posición no podía ser mejor. Si, esto era lo que siempre había querido, llevar una vida cómoda, llena de lujos y sin preocupaciones. Una vida sin tener que estudiar a sus clientes para decidir si no eran riego para él. Una vida sin temer que los jóvenes rostros que cuidaba fueran su competencia un día. Una vida sin contar inútilmente cada moneda que necesitaba para pagar una condena que no hacía más que crecer con cada bonito kimono y adorno nuevo. No, no había de que lamentarse, no a estas alturas.

"Gen, esta misión es un secreto para la mayoría de las personas del imperio. Te he dado todos los detalles conocidos, pero debo advertirte de algo más".

La voz de Tsukasa era tensa. Gen decidió no responder y esperar a que continuara.

"El reino Ishigami protege a un hombre que escapó de aquí, es peligro para nosotros por lo que debes mantener tu distancia de él. Si puedes tener información de él sería bueno, pero no tomes riegos".

Gen se preguntaba qué clase de hombre sería este para que Tsukasa le considerara peligroso.

"Su nombre es Ishigami Senku. Por favor no descartes que puede ser peligroso".

"¿Alguna relación con el reino Ishigami?". Preguntó intrigado por la coincidencia en los nombres.

"Desconozco los detalles, pero puede ser, ya que en el reino parecen haberle dado protección absoluta. Rechazaron mi oferta de adhesión al imperio con tal de resguardarlo".

"Entiendo. Seré cuidadoso".

"Ukyo te sacará en secreto de la Corte, después deberás llegar por tu cuenta. Se cauteloso".

"Lo seré". Respondió diligentemente, ante lo que el otro solo pudo asentir antes de retirarse no sin algo de reticencia.

"Vaya, comenzaba a sentir la tensión". Bromeó una voz familiar.

"Ukyo-chan~ Tuviste algo que ver en esto. ¿Verdad?".

"Mmm... ¿Cómo era? ¿Las palabras correctas en el momento correcto?". Preguntó sonriendo de lado enigmáticamente, pasar tanto tiempo con él comenzaba a corromper a ese pequeño ángel. 

"No sabía que eras tan bueno intrigando planes con segundas intenciones Ukyo-chan~".

"Aprendí del mejor".

"Ya veo~ Supongo que me extrañaras ¿no?".

"Sí. Lo haré". La sonrisa en su rostro se había ido, y su expresión era solemne. Gen no pudo evitar tensarse.

"Ukyo-chan, eso sonó terriblemente serio".

"Gen. Cuando llegues al reino Ishigami… Debes irte. Sé que hay barcos que salen a Treasure Island por sus puertos, es un principado fuera del continente y tiene tratos de paz con todos los gobiernos. Estarás a salvo allá".

"¿¡De qué rayos hablas Ukyo!?".

Sabía que había escuchado correctamente, pero no pudo evitar preguntar con la esperanza de estar equivocado.

"Debes teñir tu cabello también, así es muy llamativo. Y necesitarás estos". Había colocado sobre su mano una bolsa de tela bastante familiar.

"Son mis viejas joyas, las había olvidado".

"También puse algunas sedas en paquetes ocultos al final del bosque, tal vez las necesites y.…".

"¡No!".

No quería escucharlo, no podía escucharlo. Lo interrumpió sin poder seguir ignorando el significado implícito en sus actos.

"Gen, es tu oportunidad de salir de aquí". 

"¿Sabes lo que te harán si se enteran?".

Estaba alarmado, estaba entrando en pánico. Sentía como la creciente preocupación en su pecho amenazaba con parar su corazón y cortar su respiración.

"Pensarán que te capturaron, no hay forma en que lo averigüen".

"Aun así podrían culparte ¡Fue tu sugerencia que yo fuera a esta misión! ¿¡Crees que no te culparan!?".

"Estarás libre, a salvo...".

"Solo".

"Gen.…".

"¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Al menos piensas intentar escapar?". No pudo evitar soltar un sollozo ante la idea de no ver a Ukyo nunca más.

"Trataré, pero no será pronto".

"Si es que vives para ello". Se burló sin humor en realidad.

Podía sentir la furia creciendo en él, y el nudo en su garganta que se obligó a tragar con fuerza para poder hablar, amenazaba con volver y cerrar su garganta.

"Gen, yo...".

"¡¡No quiero escucharlo!! Puedes tomar estas, véndelas o has lo que quieras. Consigue cosas para los niños, sé que vas a verlos de vez en cuando. Yo iré a esa estúpida misión, y cuando regrese seré la estúpida concubina imperial y nos quedaremos aquí. ¡A salvo! ¡Juntos! ¡¡Para siempre!!".

Arrojó el paquete fuertemente al pecho del otro mientras salía furioso del lugar. Esta era su vida, ya lo había aceptado. ¿Por qué no podía aceptarlo también? No importaba, iría, terminaría con esto, y vivirá su vida en paz y confort. Se lo había ganado. ¡Realmente se lo había ganado! Lo sentía por ese Ishigami Senku y el reino Ishigami, pero su caída era necesaria para conseguir su vida ideal. No podía permitirse ningún error ahora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Senku aun no esta aquí, pero ya ha sido mencionado, pronto se encontraran!!
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer y la buena recepción, se que algunos ha pasado a Wattap para seguir leyendo y eso me pone muy feliz, que les guste la historia. Así que gracias y me seguiré esforzando al escribir esta historia! ❤💕


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente Senku esta aquí!✨

El camino de había sentido como la muerte para Gen. Era demasiado accidentado y los bosques eran simplemente laberinticos con sus raíces nudosas lastimando sus pies obstinadamente descalzos. Había hecho bien en optar por vestimentas más sencillas y prácticas que las que usaba en la Corte y, si eso no era suficiente para pasar desapercibido, las ramas y la tierra había hecho un buen trabajo en darle un aspecto más desgarbado y rústico.

Por supuesto, también ayudaba el haber seguido la recomendación de Ukyo y teñir su cabello al completo de negro, solo debía recordar retocarlo de vez en cuando o la tintura temporal mostraría los mechones blancos. Aunque, había sido tanto trabajo teñir los cabellos largos que más de una vez considero cortarlos, pero suponía que eso suscitaría algunas quejas de vuelta en la Corte, así que optó por mantenerlo como estaba.

Le había tomado casi tres días llegar a los límites del bosque, justo donde se encontraba la única entrada oficial al reino Ishigami. Gen había estudiado todo lo que disponían del reino. Era pequeño y algo atrasado, siempre habían sido meticulosos con la entrada de personas ajenas a su pueblo y, por lo que sabía, únicamente destacaban por su riqueza en piedras preciosas. Tenían escaso comercio con otros reinos, pues eran bastante autosuficientes, sin mencionar que estaban aislados. En el centro de un lago se albergaban las dos penínsulas rodeadas de montañas que eran el corazón del reino y estaban rodeados por un denso y accidentado bosque. Por lo tanto su defensa natural era indiscutible, el único modo de llegar era por el puente principal.

Gen estaba considerando cual era la mejor manera de engañar a los guardias del puente para que lo dejaran entrar, cuando de pronto se dio cuenta de los ruidos animados. Le tomó un segundo percatarse de lo que ocurría al llegar a los límites del bosque. En las afueras del reino había una gran conglomeración de personas en lo que parecía ser un festival, sin embargo, Gen no podía entender del todo lo que veía.

Lo primero que notó, fueron las esferas transparentes y brillantes colgadas en lo alto de los puestos ambulantes y algunos árboles. La luz era tan clara y brillante como la luz del día, estaba seguro de que no eran linternas alimentadas por fuego. Nunca había visto nada así. También había toda clase de artefactos desconocidos, grandes círculos dentados, de lo que suponía era algún tipo de metal, giraban constantemente mientras se unían a una rueda más grande de madera que giraba en el río mientras el agua caía en el. Su función, simplemente escapaba de sus conocimientos.

La escena era un poco desconcertante pero, aunque no seguía los principios de la estética tradicional que Gen había tenido tanto cuidado en aprender, podía decir que era hermosa a su manera. Había cierta calidez y confort en la luz amarillenta que cubría a los aldeanos que reían y disfrutaban de su diversiones y alimentos, algunos que incluso nunca había visto, como esas nubes esponjosas y blancas, todos iluminados y brillantes como si se encontrarán bajo el mismo sol.

No pudo evitar acercarse inconscientemente, demasiado hipnotizado por el brillo, como una polilla hacia la flama. Y, antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba maravillado las luces que colgaban sobre su cabeza. Realmente no era fuego, pero Gen podía sentir la calidez que emanaban, se preguntó si de todos modos lo quemarían si trataba de tocarlas. No lo sabía, pero eran hermosas, y probablemente no debía mirarlas tan fijo, porque pudo sentir el ese escozor en sus ojos que sentía las raras ocasiones en que podía mirar directo al sol.

No sabía si se debía al movimiento de las personas, el exceso de ejercicio o las luces extrañas, pero por un momento sintió la calidez del día en su rostro. Cuando no soporto mirar más y cerró los ojos, pudo sentir la humedad en su mejilla. Eso lo despertó del hechizo.

Se maldijo. Estaba en medio del festival del reino al que debía espiar. Debía salir antes de ser notado pero, de pronto sintió que alguien tomaba su mano. Se sintió tensar y se maldijo de nuevo por haber bajado su guardia cuando se dio cuenta que se trataba de una pequeña niña con la cara cubierta por lo que parecía una máscara de sandía.

La pequeña le dio un montón de flores blancas en lo que Gen se percató era una corona. Podía vislumbrar los ojos expectantes de la pequeña bajo la máscara y, habiéndose recuperado de su sorpresa inicial, logró sonreír dulcemente a la niña.

"¿Es para mí?". Preguntó a la pequeña que asintió energéticamente en respuesta.

"Es preciosa. Gracias".

Colocó la corona sobre sus cabellos viendo la satisfacción de la pequeña reflejarse en los gestos adorables en infantiles de sus manos.

"¿Me queda bien?".

Solo obtuvo otro asentimiento en respuesta.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeña? ¿Tus padres están cerca?".

Decidió que tal vez era una buena oportunidad para mezclarse con la gente del lugar, empatizar y buscar su ayuda para entrar. Nada daba una mejor impresión que llevar a una niña perdida a sus padres. Sin embargo, la pequeña parecía no hablar mucho y, antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra, algo, o más bien alguien, los interrumpió.

"¡Suika! ¿¡A dónde has corrido!?".

Una joven rubia con un alto moño desordenado y rebelde se acercó corriendo hacia la niña. Gen no tuvo tiempo de nada antes de que la chica comenzará a hablar de nuevo, centrando su atención en la niña solamente.

"No debes irte así como así no es seguro y... ¿Perdiste tu corona? ¿Eso fue? Estoy segura que Senku puede hacerte otra, no tienes que irte así".

A Gen le tomó un segundo reaccionar ante el nombre de boca de la joven, volvió a tensarse ligeramente, pero era tarde para retroceder. La niña había negado las palabras de la mayor con un movimiento de cabeza, y estaba señalando a Gen, logrando que la joven rubia finalmente se percatara de su presencia.

Lo siguiente que Gen supo era que tenía una cuchilla afilada en el cuello, cortesía de la joven rubia. Había sido sorpresivo, pero no del todo inesperado. Era un extraño después de todo y a los lugareños no les gustaban los extraños, especialmente en tiempos hostiles. Pero ya había decidido ganar la confianza de esta gente, así que no tuvo más alternativa que mantener la calma.

Por su parte, Suika estaba alarmada. Simplemente había pensado que el hombre era bastante bonito, aún si lloraba. Solo pensó que sería más bonito y feliz si le daba su pequeña corona de flores. No quería que lo lastimaran y no sabía que había hecho mal para que las cosas se volvieran así.

"No, Suika le dio la corona, no hizo nada malo Kohaku".

La pequeña a penas y había logrado pronunciar las palabras, pero habían sido ignoradas.

"Conozco a cada aldeano y visitante en todo el reino, pero tu cara es simplemente... Bueno, no coincide. ¿Quién eres?".

Le preguntó la joven rubia que la pequeña había llamado Kohaku.

"Esto es un malentendido. Realmente soy nuevo aquí, pero por favor permíteme presentarme. Mi nombre es…".

"Asagiri Gen".

Una voz masculina había interrumpido su discurso.

Bien, parecía que su máscara había caído antes de lo pensado. Ser reconocido no era exactamente algo bueno, pero inesperadamente Gen se dio cuenta que estaba bien con eso, siempre había sido bueno improvisando.

"¿Lo conoces Senku?".

Kohaku dudaba del extraño, tenía un aura engañosa. Su comportamiento era demasiado impecable para alguien con una cuchilla en el cuello, su instinto no se equivocaba. Sin embargo, estaba dispuesta a seguir cualquier recomendación de su líder. Aun así, no aflojó su agarre del desconocido.

"No personalmente, pero su fama como Taikomochi es bastante extendida en el antiguo reino".

Mirándolo directamente al hablar, la voz del joven sonó clara y casual, ligeramente burlona, como si supiera algo que otros no. Si su intuición no le fallaba, y nunca le fallaba, el hombre no se molestaría en hablarle si fuera a matarlo de inmediato. Por lo tanto Gen finalmente pudo ver al rival de Tsukasa con calma.

Se trataba de un hombre joven, su complexión delgada en aparente carecía de fuerza física, Gen incluso estaba seguro de ser más alto que él. Por supuesto, la increíblemente alborotada masa de cabellos blanquecinos con puntas verdes, no le permitían estar del todo seguro. Honestamente, salvo la intensa mirada de sus impresionantes ojos rojos, no parecía la gran cosa, nada amenazante. Pero Gen era demasiado bueno leyendo a las personas como para saber que el aura de confianza y ligera arrogancia que rodeaban al joven, simplemente no eran propias de un individuo ordinario y no parecían carecer de respaldo.

"Me siento sumamente halagado de ser reconocido~. Pero tengo curiosidad, ¿cómo sabía que era Asagiri Gen? Las estampillas realmente no son muy precisas, especialmente con todo el maquillaje".

"¿Mmm? Uno de mis amigos solía confeccionar su indumentaria, así que naturalmente fui arrastrado a los aburridos desfiles de vez en cuando. Aun sin maquillaje parece que no puede deshacerse de su porte y dignidad, ¿no es así?".

Declaró el joven restándole importancia con la mano, aun si mantenía su ligero tono de arrogancia. Gen decidió omitir el último comentario, que estaba seguro estaba destinado a ser malicioso, y centrarse en la pequeña pieza de información que acaba de obtener, bien podría usarla a su favor.

"¡Pero que pequeño es el mundo! Jamás pensé toparme con algún amigo de Yuzuriha-chan~ ¡Realmente sus kimonos era unas obras de arte! Son lo único que lamento perder".

Si podía usar la familiaridad a través de este conocido en común, tal vez podía tener una abertura para salir de su situación.

Senku no pudo evitar tensarse al escuchar el nombre de uno de sus mejores amigos en el mundo en la voz cantarina del hombre. Más cuando sabía que seguían en el imperio de Tsukasa y podrían correr peligro, parecía casi una broma de mal gusto. En realidad podía jurar que el bastardo estaba jugando con él, probándolo en busca de aperturas. Pero él no era el único que podía jugar aquí, y parecía que en realidad el otro no había hecho del todo su mente, podía trabajar con eso.

"Escuche que el favorito del emperador es lo suficientemente hermoso como para derribar castillos, y tiene una lengua de plata capaz de lograr que cualquiera le diera su alma en garantía. Dudo que Tsukasa no sea lo suficientemente generoso para proveerle de un par de kimonos bonitos".

Gen no pudo evitar sonreír. ¡Este chico era astuto! Definitivamente estaba probándolo. Todo se hacía más y más interesante. Hacía tiempo que no se divertía tanto con un desafío. El chico era difícil, sí, pero no imposible de manipular.

"Si entiendes eso Senku-chan, debes entender porque tuve que irme".

"¿Oh? No me digas, ¿acaso nuestro buen Tennou decidió guardarte en una caja de cristal en lugar de aprovechar tus talentos? Supongo que ser una concubina imperial no es tan bueno en estos días".

"Es como es. La vida en la Corte es demasiado peligrosa para un simple artista como yo".

El hombre contestó en un suspiro lamentable, mostrando sus palmas en un gesto de súplica y ligera vulnerabilidad. Senku se preguntó qué tanto lo había ensayado o usado para lucir tan natural al hacerlo.

También encontraba un poco difícil encontrar las verdades entre las mentiras, el hombre era bastante hábil. Aun cuando Kohaku mantenía su cuchilla en su cuello con un agarre firme, el hombre estaba tan tranquilo y charlaba tan casualmente como si estuviera tomando el té en su propia casa.

"Bien, supongo que creeré tu historia por ahora. Puedes soltarlo Kohaku".

A Gen, quien se vio finalmente liberado, no le pasó desapercibido la rapidez con la que la joven rubia obedeció sin dudar la orden de Senku. Tampoco obvió que la pequeña niña con casco de sandía se abrazaba a la pierna del joven, buscando protección y seguridad. Probablemente está gente era leal a morir a Senku. Bueno, eso quería decir que no importaba si ganaba la confianza de todos, si Ishigami Senku ordenaba que cortaran su cuello... No habría mucho que hacer. Por tanto, solo debía ganarse a este pequeño rebelde y estaría a salvo.

"Gracias Kohaku-chan~".

La rubia sólo gruñó en respuesta antes de llevarse a la pequeña niña consigo. Definitivamente sería mejor ganarse la confianza de Senku para sobrevivir, no quería ser amenazado por esa chica de nuevo.

"Por cierto Taikomochi. Si quieres quedarte aquí, debes trabajar por ello".

"¿Trabajar?". Gen tenían un mal presentimiento.

"¡Por supuesto! El reino de la ciencia necesita toda la mano de obra posible, aún si debes romperte un par de tus bonitas uñas en el proceso".

Una vez más Gen decidió ignorar las burlas del joven y mostrar toda su madurez y paz interior para realizar las preguntas importantes.

"¿Reino de la ciencia? ¿Han rebautizado el reino?".

"¿Mm? No exactamente. Solo decidimos enfocarnos en hacer un reino de avances científicos capaz de derrotar a Tsukasa".

"¿Científicos? No comprendo".

"No es de extrañar. Todo lo que ves aquí son avances de la ciencia".

El joven hizo un ademán para mostrar todo a su alrededor, recordándole a Gen todas las extrañas cosas que había visto desde que llegó a los límites del reino.

"No te ofendas Senku-chan. Pero aunque las lucecitas en cristales son lindas e impresionantes, no veo cómo pueden derrotar a Tsukasa".

Gen estaba escéptico, pero también curioso de saber más, si pudiera obtener un poco de información...

"La electricidad es sólo un pequeño paso, pero su potencial es enorme. Lo entenderás cuando esté listo. Ahora deberías descansar, mañana te espera un arduo día de trabajo. Ah, y deberías ponerte unos zapatos". Le aseguro antes de comenzar a marcharse despreocupadamente.

De alguna manera la actitud del joven irritaba un poco a Gen, pero debía admitir que su curiosidad era más fuerte ahora. Probablemente no mostraría tan fácil su arma secreta contra Tsukasa a un desconocido que sin duda era un espía del bando contrario. Pero si estaba tan seguro para dejarlo ir a por libre incluso sabiéndolo... Bueno, eso solo lo hacía más interesante.

Por ahora lo mejor era buscar donde descansar, y por lo que podía ver los lugareños no eran muy cálidos con los extraños. Lo mejor sería dormir temporalmente en los bosques, después de todo, estaba seguro que un día más no le haría daño. Ya era demasiada noche, el día le traería claridad.

___________________  
Gen se había equivocado en muchas cosas desde que llego a este lugar demoníaco. Primero, no debió ir a explorar atraído como polilla hacia las luces del pueblo; no debió aceptar la pequeña corona de flores de la niña; no debió presentarse con Ishigami Senku; no debió dormir en el bosque y, sobre todo, ¡¡no debió aceptar trabajar en el dichoso reino de la ciencia!! Nunca se había sentido tan cansado en toda su vida, estaba seguro que moriría de cansancio en cualquier instante.

No es como si Gen no tuviera resistencia física, pero ni las danzas y representaciones más extensas y complejas, o los clientes más energéticos, le habían dejado tan exhausto en toda su vida. Moría de ganas de tumbarse en una cama suave y cálida, pero por más que busco rentar algún tipo de alojamiento, no encontró nada. Este pequeño reino realmente no daba la bienvenida a los extranjeros. Así que pensó que su segunda mejor opción era buscar alimentos para recuperar energías, afortunadamente eso era algo que los residentes sí estaban dispuestos a vender.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera entrar a algún local, fue interceptado por una pequeña y ahora familiar figurilla. Se trataba de la pequeña Suika, si mal no recordaba, quien prácticamente se dio de bruces con él en su apuro por alcanzarle.

"Oi. ¿Estás bien? Suika-chan ¿cierto?".

"¡Asagiri-san! Suika quiere disculparse por meterlo en problemas. Suika no sabía que Senku y Kohaku se molestaría por darle mi corona de flores".

La pequeña parecía realmente apenada, sus manos inquietas y temblorosas mostraban su nerviosismo latente. Por supuesto, Gen fue débil.

"No es culpa de Suika-chan, fue un malentendido entre adultos. Me hizo muy feliz recibir la corona de flores~".

"¿¡De verdad!? ¡Suika puede hacer más! Aún no son tan bonitas como las de Senku... ¡Pero Suika puede hacerlas para usted Asagiri-san!".

La niña parecía realmente emocionada y feliz de ser indultada y alabada. Gen no pudo evitar recordar las pequeñas caras de sus aprendices cuando habían logrado dominar una danza, tocar bien sus instrumentos, recitar correctamente un poema, o servir adecuadamente el té. Eran los únicos momentos en que parecían genuinamente felices, donde sólo eran niños elogiados por sus mayores, aún si era su única recompensa parecían tan felices y tan terriblemente jóvenes.

Gen se preguntó si su más pequeña y nueva aprendiz sería feliz tocando su biwa ahora, probablemente tendría la misma edad que Suika y se alegraba tanto de que nunca hubiera tenido su iniciación. También se alegraba de que la pequeña Suika no fuera igual a él o sus jóvenes aprendices en el barrio rojo.

"Suika-chan~ Te ayudaré a hacerlas correctamente, serán tan bonitas como las de Senku-chan ¡o mejores!~".

"¿De verdad? ¡¡Gracias Asagiri-san!!".

La alegría que la pequeña irradiaba era suficiente para hacer sonreír a Gen y olvidar su cansancio. Aunque no podía ignorar del todo las protestas de su estómago.

"¡Muy bien! Pero primero debemos de comer. Busquemos un buen lugar para comer y haremos coronas después. ¡Ah! Y Suika-chan, puedes llámeme simplemente Gen".

"¡Sí! Suika conoce los mejores lugares para comer y recoger flores".

"¡Excelente! Vayamos al favorito de Suika-chan~".

La pequeña caminaba energética alegremente, justo como los niños debían ser. Hablando con emoción de sus lugares favoritos y su pequeño perro. Gen pensó que sería bueno si pudiera quedarse así.

"¿Gen? Suika, se pregunta si ya no estas triste".

La niña parecía realmente preocupada, probablemente había visto las pequeñas lágrimas que le provocó mirar tanto tiempo las luces del festival. No sabía porque le gustaban tanto y le causaban suficiente fascinación como para olvidar sus reservas. Pero tal ven ser una polilla atraída a la luz no era tan malo.

"No. Ya no estoy triste Suika-chan".

______________________________  
Senku estaba diez mil millones por ciento seguro de que el trabajo arduo, la incomodidad de dormir en la naturaleza y el hambre, harían que Asagiri Gen no estuviera en su mejor momento para usar sus estratagemas. Lo que significaba, que era el mejor momento para recabar información e indagar en sus intenciones, aun si ya tenía una idea clara de ello.

Sin embargo, Senku no esperaba encontrar al hombre alegremente jugando con los pies en el río mientras hacía coronas de flores con Suika, riendo y charlando sin el más mínimo signo de agotamiento físico o mental. No pudo evitar maldecir por lo bajo, pero simplemente no pudo prever que no sólo no estaría agotado, sino que habría ganado la confianza y cariño de Suika en tan poco tiempo. Eso podría ser malo.

Asagiri Gen podía sacar toda la información que necesitaba de Suika si así lo quería. La pequeña conocía bastante del reino y su situación actual, engatusarla sería sencillo para él. Se acercó lo más rápido que sus nada entrenadas piernas le permitían, necesitaba detener cualquier fuga de información al momento.

"Entonces, si usas las pequeñas para acompañar a las grandes, ¡serán más bonitas que solo usar grandes! ¿Lo ves Suika-chan?~".

"¡Es realmente más bonita!".

Senku paro en seco. Realmente no esperaba que estuvieran hablando de flores. O había llegado muy tarde, o había llegado muy temprano en la recolección de información. Solo, no esperaba que charlaran de coronas de flores, aun si hacían coronas de flores. No importaba, Gen ya había detectado su presencia a estas alturas.

"Oh, ¡es Senku-chan!~".

El hombre canto alegremente haciendo que una emocionada Suika corriera a su encuentro.

"¡Senku mira! ¡Finalmente pude hacerlas! Gen me ayudó a que sean bonitas".

La pequeña mostró orgullosa la corona de anemonas y asters adornadas con nube y fresias salpicadas de eucalipto que sostenía en sus manos.

"Sí. Buen trabajo".

Senku no quería decepcionar a la pequeña, ya hablaría después con ella sobre los riesgos de ir con extraños. Lo primordial ahora era hacer una revisión de control de daños. Si el ese zorro astuto de Gen ya tenía lo que necesitaba y volvía con Tsukasa a informar... Bueno, eso sería muy malo.

Era hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa y aclarar las cosas, no podía ir con rodeos ahora. Estaba seguro de que podía poner a Asagiri Gen del lado del reino de la ciencia pero, si lo que había escuchado sobre su astucia era cierto, probablemente el hombre no cedería sin negociar los términos más favorables para él.

"¿No te lo dije Suika-chan?~ Que Senku-chan definitivamente aprobaría tu corona~".

Comentó alegremente a la niña que solo asintió energéticamente mientras jugaba maravillada con su corona.

"Aunque realmente no deja de sorprenderme que el gran Ishigami Senku tenga tales técnicas para armar coronas de flores~".

Senku decidió ignorar la provocación. Por supuesto, no admitiría que tuvo que aprender para enseñar a Taiju como hacerlas, y que este pudiera obsequiarlas a Yuzuriha. En su lugar decidió que debía hablar primero para tomar el rumbo de la negociación.

"Sí. Suika ¿por qué no le muestras tu corona a Kohaku? Hablaré un poco con Gen".

"Pero Suika quiere cenar con Gen en casa".

La pequeña parecía realmente reacia a dejar el lado del hombre, volviendo directamente a su lugar junto a las flores. Gen simplemente sonrió, esperando el siguiente movimiento de Senku.

"Suika...".

De acuerdo, no sabía cómo manejar niños. Hasta ahora Suika siempre había sido madura y razonable, por lo que era fácil olvidar su edad real. Y por ahora, no sabía cómo proceder.

"¡Gen también puede quedarse a dormir con Suika!".

Aseguró más entusiasmada, pero antes de que Senku pudiera replicar Gen habló primero.

"Suika-chan eres muy amable. Pero no es bueno invitar extraños a casa. No es seguro. Además, tus padres podrían molestarse por ello".

El tono que debía ser grave y de reprimenda, tenía un toque suave de preocupación, por lo que la niña parecía reaccionar mejor ante las palabras.

"Pero Suika no quiere que duermas en el bosque de nuevo ¡es peligroso! Además, Suika vive solo con Chalk. ¡Definitivamente Suika y Chalk serán más felices con Gen en casa!".

El hombre joven seguía sonriendo ante la declaración de la niña, sin embargo, Senku pudo ver la ligera grieta de tensión en la expresión de su rostro.

"Senku-chan. ¿Se puede saber porque una niña tan pequeña vive sola y sin supervisión adulta?". El tono no había subido o cambiado ni un poco, pero Senku sintió instintivamente que se había vuelto más peligroso.

En realidad el cuestionamiento de Gen y las palabras de Suika lo habían hecho sentir culpable. Era consciente de que Suika vivía sola, pero realmente nunca había hecho nada al respecto desde que tomó el mando del reino. También sabía que Gen no encontraría lugar en el poblado, donde no les gustaban los extranjeros y los visitantes dependían de conexiones para encontrar lugar para dormir. Tal vez como jefe le correspondía ocuparse de este tipo de labores, pero había estado tan concentrado en los avances científicos, que no había volteado a ocuparse de ellos.

Probablemente necesitaba de asistencia para ello, pero era consciente que Chrome y Kaseki estaban tan concentrados en la ciencia como él. Mientras que Kohaku, Kinro y Ginro estaban enfocados en entrenar y defender el reino, o al menos Kohaku y Kinro. Por otro lado Ruri siempre había estado recluida como sacerdotisa, no sabía mucho de la situación del pueblo y, con Kokuyo retirado, no tenía muchas opciones. Se preguntó sí Jasper o Turquoise estarían dispuesto a ayudarlo.

No había sido consciente de que necesitaba una mano derecha para estos asuntos. De todas formas no sabía cómo responder a Gen quién, probablemente cansado de esperar su respuesta, sólo hizo un sonido desaprobatorio antes de volverse a hablar con Suika e ignorar su existencia.

"Bien Suika-chan. A partir de ahora me encargaré de cuidar de ti. Pero primero, ¿por qué no vas con Kohaku-chan a mostrarle la corona que hiciste para ella? Puedes poner a Chalk su nuevo collar también".

"¡Sí!".

Suika finalmente se había marchado emocionada y Senku se quedó a solas con Gen, de alguna manera sentía que sería reprendió. Nunca le habían importado las reprimendas porque, eran prácticamente nulas o estaban equivocadas, siempre había actuado bajo el supuesto más lógico saliendo victorioso. Sin embargo, era consciente de que está vez no sería así. No entendía cómo había perdido tanto terreno en tan poco tiempo cuando se suponía que debía tener ventaja para negociar con el zorro astuto de Gen.

"Sabes Senku, la mayoría de los niños que terminan en el barrio rojo son vendidos por sus familias pobres, pero. Hay una pequeña excepción que llega debido a que son robados. Esos niños Senku, fueron robados porque estaban solos. Niños indefensos y solos, ¿entiendes?".

La voz era llana y sin ningún matiz en ella, exponiendo un hecho. Algo de lo que Senku mismo era consciente, una realidad horrible de su sociedad. Sin atreverse a contradecirlo o agregar algo, le dejó continuar.

"Una de las primeras cosas que note al llegar al reino fue que no tiene un barrio rojo. Eso es bueno, muy bueno pero, Senku. La mayoría de los niños robados que son vendidos a un barrio rojo, son de otros reinos o poblados. No necesitan tener un barrio rojo para llegar a uno. Dejar a los niños solos es tentar a la fortuna".

"Lo sé".

De pronto se sentía cansado, muy cansado, como si todas esas noches sin dormir trabajando en el laboratorio hasta tarde comenzarán a cobrar factura.

"Voy a quedarme aquí por ahora a cuidar de Suika".

Un hecho.

"Sí".

Una verificación.

"Sabes porque vine".

Senku solo pudo asentir con la cabeza. No tenía ánimo de hablar.

"Hasta ahora no he visto nada para reportar. Pero, tampoco nada para cambiar de opinión".

"Lo sé".

"La gente aquí es extraña".

"Sí, lo es".

"Parecen muy ocupados, supongo que es tu culpa. Mano de obra ¿no?".

"Sí".

"Pero es feliz".

"Eso es subjetivo".

"Me parece más un hecho contundente Senku-chan".

Senku prefirió no decir nada más.

"¿Sabes? En el imperio de Tsukasa hay mucha gente feliz. Mucha gente joven principalmente pero, también hay mucha gente que no lo es. Aunque, no podría importarme menos, al final del día, no se puede hacer a todos feliz".

A estas alturas solo pudo ofrecer otro ligero asentimiento.

"De todos modos, sólo soy una criatura egoísta que busca su propia comodidad. Aquí o con Tsukasa-chan, ¡realmente no importa!~ Siempre que sea el bando ganador, claro. Así que, Senku-chan, estaré esperando ver lo que puedes ofrecer".

"Sí. Solo espera a ver Taikomochi. Estoy diez mil millones por ciento seguro que te unirás a nosotros". 

Gen solo asintió. Y entonces se levantó y se fue. No había sido como lo había pensado, pero hablar sin máscaras y pretensiones era la forma más efectiva y lógica para llegar a un acuerdo. No estaba mal. Ahora sólo debía mostrarle a ese zorro astuto de Asagiri Gen, como el reino de la ciencia saldría victorioso ante el imperio de poder de Tsukasa. Y de paso bien podía revisar la situación de su gente. Era hora de una mejora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entonces, ya tenemos interacción con Senku, hay algunas fricciones, pero siento que es normal dada la situación. De todos modos tienen mucho tiempo para mejorar la opinión uno del otro.   
> Por otra parte siempre me molesto un poco el que no parece que haya nadie cuidando de Suika y pues decidí que lo mejor era que viviera con Gen. 
> 
> Gracias por leer!❤💕


	4. Capítulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el ultimo capitulo que tengo escrito, a partir de aquí van al día con Wattpat

Desde el día en que Gen había notificado a Senku su intención de vivir con Suika, se había preguntado muchas veces si estaba haciendo lo correcto, sino se había dejado llevar demasiado por sus emociones.

Recordaba perfectamente como esa misma noche se había cuestionado más de una vez si estaba perdiendo su cordura. Sin embargo, al llegar a la modesta cabaña, la alegría y emoción de la niña le habían obligado a poner de lado sus preocupaciones, supuso que tendría toda la noche para atormentarse por su actuar impulsivo. Ahora tenía que dedicarle toda su atención a la alegre pequeña que le enseñaba cada rincón de su hogar, junto al lindo y pequeño perro blanco que paseaba orgulloso a su lada con el collar de flores que la niña había hecho para él.

Para su sorpresa, al momento de llegar la hora de ir a dormir y estar a solas en a la pequeña habitación que se había dispuesto para él, se había sentido extrañamente tranquilo. En lugar de atormentarse con planes y estrategias posibles para compensar la falla en su cautela, sólo pudo pensar en cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que había dormido en un sencillo futón en lugar de los lujosos colchones de plumas y sedas delicadas que había usado en el barrio rojo y en sus aposentos en la Corte de Tsukasa.

Probablemente había sido cuando aún era un aprendiz recién llegado al burdel, donde compartía el espacio con las otras aprendices de la casa. Todos pequeños, asustados y heridos de más de una manera. Pero aun así suficientemente tenaces para aguantar, limitarse a llorar un poco en el más absoluto de los silencios si era demasiado y llamar a eso su nuevo hogar.

Como una cascada, los pensamientos de una vida más sencilla vinieron a él. Viejos recuerdos de su niñez, donde había logrado captar pequeños rayos de sol y esperanza antes de comprender del todo que su pequeña jaula podía ser misericordiosa y cruel, antes de que los velos de seda y las capas de maquillaje ocultara cualquier rastro del sol en su piel. Días que habían terminado tan pronto como su talento se había mostrado, y un entrenamiento más estricto y solitario le esperaba como el como aprendiz de la Oiran principal.

Pensó en la primera vez que conoció a Ukyo y en como estuvo absolutamente celoso de su belleza clara y delicada, tan seguro de que le quitarían su puesto como aprendiz principal, hasta que supo que el chico era el hijo de un rōnin contratado para ayudar con la seguridad. Él se había burlado tanto cuando se lo contó por primera vez al término de su primer encuentro secreto, al poco tiempo de su desfile e iniciación que, desafortunadamente, Ukyo no podía pagar. 

Los recuerdos agridulces siguieron llegando uno tras otro, hasta que llegó a la cara de sus pequeños aprendices y asistentes. Pensaba en sus pequeñas y escasas sonrisas al aprender algo nuevo, prefiriendo ser ignorantes de que cada pequeño logro los acercaba más al mismo futuro que a él. Era una suerte que no hubiera ocurrido, sin embargo, después de entrar en la Corte de Tsukasa, nunca los volvió a ver. Y lo cierto era que los extrañaba. Extrañaba enseñarles a leer y escribir, a recitar, tocar un instrumento, a danzar, conversar y el arte de las flores.

La pequeña Suika le había recordado tanto a esos niños que le calentó el corazón con nostalgia y algo más, algo peligrosamente parecido a la esperanza y al anhelo. Aunque Gen no estaba seguro de que esperaba o anhelaba tanto su corazón.

Esa noche se durmió cansado pero cómodo y satisfecho. Después de un largo e infernal día de trabajo , lo que se negaba a llamar "discusión" con Senku, y la agradable compañía de Suika, había temido francamente exhausto. Y, para bien o para mal, esa noche no se quedó en vela pensando en que haría a continuación. Lo último en que pensó antes de sumirse en la protección del sueño, era si debería enseñarle a Suika algo de literatura e historia al día siguiente, aunque no sabía si la joven sabía escritura y lectura para empezar.

Después de ello sus días comenzaron a ser una pequeña repetición, trabajar, jugar con Suika y enseñarle a la pequeña todo lo que considero útil, arreglar la casa, pasear un poco por el pueblo y alimentar a la pequeña y a su cachorro. La única diferencia a su primer día, era la constante presencia de la joven rubia Kohaku. Quien suponía estaba para vigilarlo por órdenes de Senku, a quien no había vuelto a ver de cerca. Por fortuna la chica no interferiría con sus movimientos, solo estaba allí después del trabajo infernal e interactuaría solo con Suika de vez en cuando, hasta que se marchaba después de la cena, justo a la hora de dormir.

En realidad todo le resultaba bastante bien. Había tenido tiempo de pensar en sí podía realmente quedarse del lado del reino Ishigami. Aunque eso dependía de las armas que tuviera Senku contra Tsukasa, Gen estaba bastante inclinado a pensar que no por nada el joven rey era considerado peligros por el emperador. Si realmente tenía modo de vencerlo, Gen había descubierto que estaba muy receptivo a quedarse allí.

Era una apuesta arriesgada, traicionar a Tsukasa le sabía un poco amargo, no era un mal hombre y lo había tratado tan bien como podía. Pero también era un firmé creyente de que su imperio se derrumbaría bajo su propio peso antes o después de que ya no estuviera allí para liderarlo. Aun cuando el mismo había ayudado a anexar reinos y estados, sabía que lo único que temían y admiraban era a Tsukasa, después de él, nada los detendría de pelear por el poder, como siempre había sido. Debía pensar más a futuro, no sólo su supervivencia estaba en juego. La gente del nuevo imperio se vería envuelta en sangre de nuevo si algo iba mal, no podían depender de la fuerza de Tsukasa para siempre. 

Los niños que cuido están allí, muchos de sus compañeros de su antiguo hogar estaban allí, Ukyo estaba allí. Así que, sí. Si podía evitar que todo colapsar a sobre ellos, traicionaría y mentiría a quien fuera, los suyos estaban primero. ¿Era egoísta? Por supuesto. Pero nunca había negado serlo. Si el bando de Senku ofrecía un mejor trato, lo tomaría. Y si algo salía mal... Bueno, siempre podría tomar a la pequeña Suika y asegurarle un lugar a salvo de vuelta en el imperio. Aún si la idea de volver a la sofocante Corte se hacía más pesada al paso de los días bajo el cielo aparentemente sin límites del reino Ishigami.

De todos modos, no era tiempo para pensar en eso. No cuando sus preparaciones estaban casi listas. Si volvía a ver a Senku, y este realmente tenía algo que lo convenciera de quedarse, debía hacerse de un lugar en el reino Ishigami y esta vez no podía esperar a que fuera ofrecido para él, debía hacérselo él mismo. Después de todo, dudaba que tras los roces y fricciones pasadas, pudiera seducir a Senku o ganarse cualquier tipo de afecto del joven. Para el caso, el joven rey tenía el mismo interés en él, como en rendirse ante Tsukasa, nulo.

Pero eso estaba bien, Gen estaba acostumbrado a encajar y sobresalir por sí mismo en cualquier sitio, su cara bonita no era todo lo que tenía. Y hacerse de un lugar en la cerrada comunidad de este reino seria, literalmente, juego de niños para él.

_________________________  
Después de esa tarde de recibir lo que Senku se negaba a llamar, una "reprimenda", por parte de Gen. Se había pasado varios días cuestionándose cuál era el mejor curso de acción para resolver los problemas no científicos del reino. Por supuesto, después de leer lo que algunos pensadores podían decir de la materia, tenía un plan escrito que haría que los grandes maestros estuvieran de acuerdo unánimemente con su teoría. Sin embargo, la realidad era que no sabía si en la práctica realmente embonaría con la situación del reino Ishigami. Después de todo, no sabía mucho sobre la sociedad y política que habían creado las personas de su reino.

Apenas llevaba un año desde que llegó a él. Todo lo que sabía era de su ubicación geográfica, su importancia comercial y lo que podía recordar de las historias cuestionables que Byakuya le había contado de su tierra natal. Había crecido en el antiguo reino derrocado y todo lo que sabía sobre la sociedad, política, economía y sus problemas, era sobre ese reino ahora inexistente.

Y honestamente hablando, no podía tomarse el tiempo ahora para averiguarlo adecuadamente. Tsukasa no esperaría para siempre antes de comenzar un ataque. Debía concentrarse en la ciencia y por ello necesitaba una mano derecha capaz antes de llevar a cabo sus planes y reformas.

Está preocupación no venía con solución alguna, y de algún modo no le dejaba enfocarse en sus proyectos. Y ya que de todos modos no podía concentrarse en nada de ello, tal vez debía seguir el consejo de Kaseki y tomar algo de aire libre de químicos de vez en cuando. Por lo cual, seguro de que sería una mañana poco productiva, decidió salir y, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez podía observar y aprender algo del funcionamiento reino para variar.

Por supuesto, lo primero que hizo fue dar una vuelta por los talleres de Kaseki, donde el anciano y Chrome se encargaban de diseñar dirigir el trabajo pesado para cada herramienta que necesitaría en el enfrentamiento venidero. Sin embargo, después no obtener mucha inspiración incluso tras la extensa actualización de los progresos obtenidos. Finalmente se decidió por caminar tranquilamente por los alrededores, después de deambular sin rumbo fijo por los límites del bosque, de algún modo se encontró con una escena extraña en las cercanías del claro junto al río.

Un montón de niños con lo que parecían cuadernos a mano, se sentaron en un semicírculo alrededor de un hombre que, desafortunadamente, Senku reconoció de inmediato, Asagiri Gen.

"¿Pero qué demonios?".

"Son clases. Están estudiando".

Senku jamás admitirá, por nada del mundo, que estuvo a punto de dar un respingo del susto ante la voz de Kohaku salida de quien sabe dónde. Por supuesto debía suponer que donde estaba Gen, estaría la rubia. Después de todo, fue él mismo quien le pidió que vigilara al Taikomochi de cerca. Sin embargo, la chica podía ser sigilosa si quería. Además estaba un poco desconcertado por lo que veía. No era que jamás hubiera visto a jóvenes tomar lecciones antes, pero hasta donde sabía, en el reino no había gran impulso en la educación más allá de la familia real o comerciantes ricos. Sin contar con el hecho que se trataba de un forastero quién estaba cargo de los hijos de los recelosos pobladores.

"¿Cómo fue que consiguió que los padres no lo estén linchando por estar con sus hijos?".

Ante su cuestionamiento, Kohaku simplemente se encogió de hombros y sonrió divertida.

"Honestamente no tengo idea. Pero parece agradarle un montón a la gente ahora".

"¿Lo hace? ¿No hace menos de diez días se habían negado a dejarle refugio siquiera?".

"Bueno, ahora cubren sus horas en la mano de obra para que sus hijos obtengan lugar en sus clases".

Senku se dio cuenta que, de hecho, Gen debería estar cubriendo su cuota de trabajo manual ahora. Claro sabía que las horas eran intercambiables, pero jamás soñó con que los aldeanos del reino tendrían tal consideración con un extranjero. El mismo no había recibido completamente la bienvenida pese al estatus de su padre hasta que probó su valía. Incluso así, debía admitir que le tomó más de que diez días, y que sólo pudo lograrlo gracias al apoyo de Kohaku dentro de la familia real y a Chrome apoyándolo con materiales para sus inventos.

Senku observó al hombre con nuevo interés, ignorante de su presencia, parecía concentrado en atender a cada niño que no podía sostener su pincel. Era gracioso, como incluso en la ropa sencilla e incolora y la desordenada trenza que recogía sus largos cabellos bicolor junto esporádicas flores, que seguramente eran obra de los niños, Gen podía verse tan grácil y solemne ante los pequeños que lo miraban con adoración.

Sabía de antemano que el hombre era carismático y tenían una legendaria lengua de plata. No era una broma cuando decían que podía derivar castillos, y no era solo su belleza. Por la información que le llegó de la expansión del imperio, Gen había ganado más estados con su diplomacia, que el ejército de Tsukasa con su fuerza.

Incluso recordaba que en su tiempo, Yuzuriha siempre pasaba días y días hablando del carisma, gracia y hábil conversación del Taikomochi cada que lo veía para confeccionar su indumentaria. Aun así, no pensó que pudiera ganarse a la gente tan reservada del reino en tan poco tiempo. Dejar a sus hijos a su cuidado no era cualquier cosa. Y era francamente impresionante lo bien que el hombre podía entender a las personas para caer en su gracia. Casi escalofriante de hecho. Definitivamente necesitaba a Gen en su equipo.

"Oi Kohaku. Cuando terminen aquí, trae a Gen al laboratorio".

"De acuerdo. Pero, Senku... ¿No vas a parar las clases verdad? Lo he estado vigilando todo el tiempo, no ha hecho nada malo y, Suika parece tan feliz...".

Senku se sorprendió por la preocupación de la chica. Si mal no recordaba ella solía ser la principal opositora a la cercanía de la pequeña niña con el hombre y ahora parecía recia a separarla de él. Realmente el Taikomochi era impresionante para hacer que Kohaku bajara su guardia ante él de ese modo.

"Descuida, nadie está en problemas ni parare las clases. De hecho, creo que podemos hacer esto diez mil millones por ciento mejor".

Aunque Kohaku confiaba plenamente en su líder, la definición de problemas que el hombre tenía no era exactamente el más confiable. Solo pudo suspirar mientras lo veía alejarse despreocupadamente del claro. Eso, y enviar una plegaria a los kami para que, lo que sea que su joven líder planteará con el recién llegado, no terminará con el reino incendiado, de nuevo.

___________________________  
Ser escoltado ante el rey Ishigami sólo podía significar una de dos cosas para Gen. O el joven estaba listo para comprar su lealtad, o había descubierto el hecho de que no están haciendo esos infernales trabajos y se encontraba en algún problema por ello. Si era lo primero sería un alivio, estaba poniéndose demasiado cómodo en el lugar sin definir si valía hacerlo o no. Si era lo segundo, Gen estaba preparado para argumentar como legítimamente se habían cubierto sus cuotas de trabajo bajo los estándares existentes.

Sin embargo, cuando Kohaku lo dejó de escoltar en la entrada de lo que había denominado "laboratorio" y lo invitó a entrar solo, no esperaba encontrar a la versión gentil y madura de la joven rubia hablando seriamente con el susodicho líder. Gen temía interrumpir, pero ya que se insistió en que entrara sin ser anunciado, sólo podía estar en silencio mientras esperaba ser notado.

Eso le dio unos momentos para ver el extraño lugar, estaba atestado de cristales y diversos artilugios desconocidos, había un aroma fuerte y molesto que no podía identificar, era ligeramente caótico, pero no realmente descuidado. Pará bien o para mal, no pasó mucho para que Senku notará su presencia.

"Oi, Taikomochi. Estas aquí".

"Bueno, ya que fui tan cortésmente solicitado. No podía retrasarme ante tal importante audiencia con el gran e ilustre gobernador del reino Ishigami".

Gen acompañó su discurso con una excesivamente exagerada reverencia y pudo jurar que el joven dirigente hacía su mejor esfuerzo para no poner los ojos en blanco. Por su parte la chica rubia no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita.

"Como sea. Esta es Ruri, la gran sacerdotisa del reino y eso. De ahora en adelante trabajarás con ella".

"Es un placer conocerlo Asagiri-san".

La joven sacerdotisa saludo gentilmente mientras hacía una elegante reverencia. Pero Gen no pudo corresponder correctamente el acto ante la incredulidad de lo que escuchaba. ¿Trabajar con la sacerdotisa principal? ¿¡En qué demonio una flor del barrio rojo podía ayudar a una sacerdotisa!? Era simplemente ridículo.

"¿¡Disculpa!? ¿A qué te refieres con trabajar con ella?".

"¡Tsk! Bien. Supongo que tengo que explicarlo. Bueno como sugeriste revise algunos de los problemas políticos del reino y llegué a la conclusión de que necesitaba personal para encargarse de verificar la viabilidad de nuevas reformas. Desafortunadamente el antiguo Consejo está retirado, por los que necesito nuevo personal. Como primera princesa, Ruri conoce el funcionamiento del gobierno y la fe, pero poco a interactuado con el exterior del castillo. Allí es donde entras tú. Eres bastante bueno con la gente y política, Ruri te apoyará en cualquier cosa y eso es todo".

El joven terminó indiferentemente su discurso. Como si fuera lo más obvio y lógico del mundo. Gen simplemente estaba más atónito que antes.

"Déjame ver si entendí. ¿Estas pidiendo, a un espía enemigo, que se haga cargo del manejo del gobierno y las reformas políticas, al mismo tiempo en que le das acceso a la princesa y sacerdotisa del reino? ¿Es eso correcto Senku-chan?".

"¿Básicamente? Sí".

"Ya veo. Dime Senku-chan. ¿¡Acaso has perdido la cabeza!?".

"Puedo asegurar en diez mil millones por ciento que estoy perfectamente cuerdo. Necesitamos personal, eres adecuado para la tarea. Deja de ser tan escandaloso".

"No, no es normal. ¿Por qué yo de todos modos? Tal vez el reino es pequeño, pero hay más gente por aquí ¡Ruri-hime por favor diga algo! No debería ser puesta en esta situación".

"Pero Asagiri-san, yo también creo que es adecuado para la tarea. He visto los reportes de lo que ha hecho con las lecciones de los niños y la forma en que se adaptó tan bien con los pobladores. Será un placer ayudarlo a expandir su proyecto y reformar el reino".

"Exactamente. Tus habilidades sociales y políticas son lo mejor con lo que disponemos. Cuento con que tienes la preparación educativa necesaria y la experiencia también. Además, tienes suficiente tiempo libre ya que tu trabajo es cubierto por otros, ¿no es así?".

Gen quería a protestar, abrió la boca una y otra vez, pero su incredulidad era más grande. ¡Estas personas estaban locas! No importaba cuán buenas fueran sus credenciales, lo cierto era que se trataba de su enemigo. Tal vez había margen de alianza. ¡Pero no podían confiar así como así en él! O estas personas eran los suficientemente tontas para llevar una serpiente a su regazo, o estaban subestimándolo como amenaza. La sonrisa de suficiencia del joven rey, le hizo pensar que probablemente era lo segundo. Decidió recobrar su compostura, no le daría es este hombre la satisfacción de verlo perder sus nervios.

"Senku-chan, Ruri-hime. Me halagan. Pero no puedo entender que les hace pensar que esto es una buena idea o que de hecho, tengo interés alguno en ello. No, aún si lo tuviera ¿No piensan que es probable que use esta oportunidad para robar información y reportar al Imperio?".

"¿Eh? No lo creo".

El tono y la corta respuesta del joven, crispo los nervios de Gen a un nivel que no había experimentado antes. Había soportado muchos insultos y groserías en su vida, todo con una sonrisa de profesionalismo. Pero de alguna forma nunca lo habían irritado así antes.

"¿Y eso porque sería? Senku-chan".

"Porque estoy seguro en diez mil millones por ciento de que te quedarás en nuestro lado. Te has puesto lo suficientemente cómodo, tan preocupado por los pobladores y su desarrollo".

"Puede ser un truco para ganar su confianza y obtener información Senku-chan. Además, aún no hemos establecido una alianza formal, no has sido precisamente persuasivo para que escoja tu bando, ¿verdad? ".

"Bueno, puedes tomar este puesto como un incentivo. Cuando te decidas por el reino de la ciencia, necesitaras establecerte aquí definitivamente y, ¿qué mejor lugar que uno donde hagas uso de tus habilidades políticas? No es una mala oferta. ¿Qué tienes que perder?".

De acuerdo, Gen tenía que admitir que el joven tenía un punto. Nada le había hecho más feliz que sentirse útil y encontrar un lugar adecuado para usar sus habilidades, las que no implicaban servir a otros en una alcoba. Tal vez estaba apegándose mucho al lugar, tal vez estaba contagiándose de la ligeramente engreída seguridad del rey, que era irritante e intrigante a partes iguales. Pero Gen se encontró a sí mismo muy tentado en aceptar la oferta.

Un puesto en el gobierno le aseguraba mayores comodidades y estabilidad, eso podría facilitar establecer a Ukyo y los niños si el imperio caía. También le daba oportunidad de robar secretos si debía volver con Tsukasa. Bien podía probar su surte, o más bien construirla. Nunca le había gustado la idea de dejar las cosas al azar. Había trabajado toda su vida muy duro para conseguir seguridad y comodidad, esta vez no era diferente. La suerte nunca había sido precisamente amable con él.

"Bien. Pero espero que entiendas que, a cambio de mi ayuda, necesito algunos privilegios y el otorgamiento de la autoridad adecuada para llevar a cabo mi labor. También espero que comprendas, querido Senku-chan, que me reservo el derecho a cambiar de opinión sobre unirme a tu causa. Mis intereses son lo primero~".

"Siempre que estés de acuerdo con la vigilancia de Kohaku. Entenderás que necesitamos seguridad".

"Naturalmente".

"Bien. Parece que tenemos un trato Taikomochi".

"Eso parece Senku-chan~".

"Entonces... Asagiri-san. ¿Deberíamos intercambiar ideas para discutir nuestro curso de acción?".

Gen dio un pequeño respingo ante la pregunta de la sacerdotisa, había olvidado momentáneamente su presencia por su irritación inicial. Y la verdad era que no podía evitar sentirse ligeramente incomodo ante la joven. La fe y su profesión, su antigua profesión, no era exactamente compatibles. Por supuesto había tratado con sacerdotes antes, pero las sacerdotisas eran diferentes, demasiado abocadas en la sencillez, humildad y pureza como para estar en el mismo nivel que él. Aún si la joven no dejaba de irradiar cortesía y amabilidad, no podía excluir que se trataba además de una princesa.

"Por supuesto Ruri-hime".

"Oh, no es necesario que se refiera a mi tan formal. Puede llamarme Ruri simplemente".

"De ninguna manera. Es usted la primera princesa del reino y sacerdotisa principal".

"Mis derechos de sucesión son escasos por mi posición. Incluso si Senku dejara su puesto sin descendencia, lo más probable es que sea Kohaku quien sea coronada".

"Oh, ya veo... ¡Espere! ¿¡Kohaku!?".

Gen se volvió horrorizado ante el hombre que decididamente los ignoraba a favor de los cristales de líquido colorido en sus manos.

"¡Senku! ¿¡Acaso pusiste a una princesa a cuidar a un espía!? ¡A una princesa! ¿¡De verdad no has perdido la cabeza!?".

"Oi. Eres tan respetuoso con Ruri y preocupado por el estatus de Kohaku, pero no tienes ningún reparo en gritarle al rey que está loco".

"¡Tal vez si dicho rey actuara con cordura!".

"Tsk. Tan dramático. El trabajo de Kohaku es la seguridad. ¿Cuál es el problema?".

"Descuide Asagiri-san, el estatus y la jerarquía nunca han sido especialmente importantes para Kohaku. Además, como habrá podido notar, tampoco lo es para el resto de la familia real. Así que por favor, no hay necesidad de ser formal o estar preocupado".

"De acuerdo. Me rindo. Ruri-chan, tampoco hay necesidad de que te refieras a mi formalmente entonces, Gen está bien". Gen decidió que estaba demasiado cansado por hoy para lidiar con esto.

"¡Así será!".

"Bueno, ustedes pueden ir a charlar ociosamente a otro lado. Tengo trabajo que hacer".

"Tan grosero Senku-chan".

Ante la pérdida de interés del joven rey en sus asuntos, salió acompañado de la princesa. Solo para encontrar Kohaku acompañada de la pequeña Suika. Si la primera estaba sorprendida de ver a su hermana, no lo demostró, solo movió su cabeza ligeramente curiosa, a Gen le recordó a un felino. Suika por su parte, parecía emocionada de verlos venir.

"¡Gen! ¡Ruri! ¡Están aquí!".

"¿Qué sucede Suika-chan? ¿Por qué no esperaste en casa?". 

Gen estaba seguro de haberlo pedido a la niña que se dirigiera al lugar mientras terminaba su audiencia.

"Es hora de la cena".

Para su sorpresa fue Kohaku quien respondió. Aunque probablemente no debía ser tan sorprendente. Había estado alimentando a la joven por un par de días y había captado lo entusiasta que era la chica con la comida y lo impaciente que era al tener hambre.

"Oh, parece que no es buen momento entonces. No quisiera interrumpir su rutina. Podemos vernos mañana si estas ocupado hoy". Se disculpo la sacerdotisa.

"¡Ruri puede venir también! Gen cocina muy bien". Animo la pequeña.

"No quisiera ser una molestia".

"Ruri nunca es una molestia. Gen puede hacerlo. Hay suficiente comida para ti también, es hora de que comas adecuadamente o vas a enfermar de nuevo". Estuvo de acuerdo Kohaku.

"¿Es así? Entonces me encantaría probar la cocina de Gen-san".

Pronto las chicas comenzaron a charlar entre ellas mientras se dirigían a la vivienda que compartía con la menor, sin darle oportunidad de opinar en el asunto de la cena. Gen solo pudo dar un pequeño suspiro mientras seguir a las princesas. Si Ruri comía tanto como su hermana, no estaba segura de tener suficientes ingredientes en casa. Vaya molestia.

Aunque en realidad, era un poco agradable tener varias personas para cenar. Si lo pensaba de otro modo, era como dar una pequeña fiesta. No pudo evitar reír ligeramente de su pensamiento, verdaderamente se estaba apegando a este extraño lugar. No por primera vez, y probablemente no por ultima, se encontró deseando que Senku realmente ganara la guerra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como mencione en la nota inicial, a partir de aquí van al día con Wattap, no tengo el siguiente capitulo escrito aun, solo un pequeño esbozo de borrador que no he editado correctamente. Probablemente tarde un poco en subir el siguiente capitulo ya que estoy algo atareada con la universidad, es mi ultimo semestre y pues los productos finales, la tesis y así. 😢
> 
> Entonces no me queda mas que agradecerles por leer y pedirles algo de paciencia. 🙇♀️


	5. Capítulo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dioses, soy la peor! Olvide completamente subir este capitulo aquí!! 😭😭😭  
> Tiene como dos semana que actualice en Wattpad y según yo ya lo había subido aquí, pero creo que solo lo pensé y lo di por hecho, es que tengo un nuevo empleo y ando vuelta loca, lo siento!! 😢🙇♀️😢

Después de un par de semanas de cuidadosa observación, Senku llegó a formar algunas conclusiones acerca de Asagiri Gen. Recalcando lo obvio, era realmente bueno en tratar con las personas. Había tomado menos tiempo del pensado el llegar a soluciones para las necesidades de la gente del Reino Ishigami, gracias a las habilidades de comunicación de Gen. Había usado eficientemente todo el conocimiento que otros podían proporcionarle, no sólo se trataba de Ruri, Kohaku, Suika, Chrome y Kaseki, incluso consulto a los aldeanos. Todos habían sido la fuente de información que el hombre necesitaba para crear estrategias perfectas que resolvieran las molestias que aquejaban a los pobladores de su reino. Senku están francamente impresionado con el ingenio, diligencia y eficiencia de Gen.

Además, se había dado cuenta de algunas otras cosas en el camino. Por ejemplo, el hecho de que, el una vez más famoso Taikomochi del reino y favorito del nuevo emperador, era en realidad menos superficial de lo que quería aparentar. Más que el lujo y el confort, Asagiri Gen parecía codicioso de algo más, y Senku podía intuir vagamente lo que era, reconocimiento. No era un asunto de vanidad, no. Se trataba más bien su la validación como individuo, lo cual lo tomó bastante por sorpresa teniendo en cuenta lo seguro y confiado que Gen siempre parecía. Pero si tomaba en cuenta sus circunstancias, suponía que podía entenderlo. Por supuesto, todo era una hipótesis difícil de comprobar, no sería tan poco delicado como para preguntar de frente e incluso si lo hiciera, tal vez Gen mismo no había llegado a esta realización o deseaba verla realmente. Los humanos eran seres complejos y las emociones lo eran aún más, y pese a que la ciencia le permitía saber muchas cosas sobre los humanos, Senku nunca sintió que pudiera comprender del todo a otro ser humano, incluido el mismo.

De cualquier manera, no le correspondía a él cuestionar las motivaciones y anhelos de Gen. Lo importante para él, era que podía confiar en el hombre para encargarse de las funciones que no podía realizar el mismo. Definitivamente, cuando uno no tenía las habilidades necesarias, lo mejor era reclutar a personas talentosas que pudieran ayudar. Además, estaba gratamente sorprendido por el hambre de conocimiento del hombre. Gen era curioso y Senku podía apreciar y respetar eso, tal vez su curiosidad no lo llevaba al mismo campo que a él, pero aun así lo llevaba a lugares valiosos. Gen tampoco tenía reparos en enseñar a otros lo que había aprendido. Prueba de ello era la academia que habían formalmente fundado, donde Gen y Ruri difundirán sus conocimientos con los niños y aldeanos dispuestos a aprender.

En resumidas cuentas, Asagiri Gen había resultado ser menos superficial, vanidoso y distante de lo que pretendía ser. Era una persona diligente, eficiente, intuitiva, inteligente, curiosa, generosa, creativa y dispuesta a trabajar por el bienestar de otros. Lo que lo convertía en la persona ideal para ser su mano derecha. Senku necesitaba alguien que lo ayudara a sostener el reino, que lo apoyara al ejercer las funciones que le eran tan ajenas, porque jamás las quiso ni se preparó para tener. Nunca había querido ser rey, para él, trabajar con la ciencia era lo único importante. Sin embargo, las circunstancias lo habían colocado en este lugar y no podía simplemente tomar lo que necesitaba del Reino Ishigami y descuidarlo después. No, de alguna manera debía cumplir con el pueblo que creía en él.

Por lo cual estaba más convencido que nunca de traerá Asagiri Gen permanentemente al equipo del reino de la ciencia, este era el lugar donde Gen podría desempeñarse mejor y usar sus habilidades. Senku creía que Gen estaba lo suficientemente comprometido con el reino como para verlo como un hogar y ayudar a su desarrollo y bienestar. Lo que significaba también que era momento de mostrarle su plan y sellar definitivamente su alianza. Estaba diez mil millones por ciento seguro de que Gen escogería su lado cuando viera la grandeza de la ciencia.

____________

Gen se preguntaba a veces qué demonios estaba haciendo. Habían pasado semanas de su llegada al Reino Ishigami y se estaba poniendo demasiado cómodo para su bien. Usualmente olvidaba la precariedad de su posición, que no era realmente parte del reino, ¡era un espía del imperio! Pero... Realmente no podía evitar preguntarse seriamente si podría quedarse aquí.

Inicialmente había pensado que aceptar la solicitud de Senku no sería un problema para él. Junto a Ruri, revisaría la situación del reino y daría algunas ideas para la mejora. Eso allanaría su camino si decidía quedarse y le daría acceso a la información del reino si decidía irse, era ganar-ganar para él. Sin embargo, cada vez estaba más comprometido con el lugar, la academia que era cada día más grande en estudiantes, el establecimiento de leyes de amparo infantil con Ruri, la nueva infraestructura con Kaseki, la enseñanza de uso y recolección de hierbas medicinales con las ancianas de la aldea, el cuidado y alimentación de Suika, Kohaku y Chalk. Simplemente eran demasiadas cosas que se veía cada vez más reacio a dejar atrás.

En un principio pensó que podía llevarse a Suika y Chalk consigo al imperio si algo salía mal. Pero ahora simplemente no podía dejar atrás a los demás niños, las amables ancianas, Kohaku, Ruri, Kaseki... Pero ellos no vendrían con él si decidía dejar el reino y probablemente no podría garantizar la vida de las princesas aun si vinieran, así que irse lucia cada vez más deprimente. Incluso echaría de menos las conversaciones sobre piedras con Chrome y las sesiones de informe con Senku, aunque no estaba dispuesto a llevarse a esos dos, sólo tendría jaqueca y otro incendio incensario.

Así que realmente se le hacía difil concebir el marcharse del reino. Hacia tanto que no se sentía tan, tan... Tan útil, tan a gusto, tan libre, perteneciente. Aún si era solo su ilusión, sentía que debajo del cielo aparentemente infinito del Reino Ishigami, el sol nunca dejaría de tocarlo, incluso la noche ya no era oscura e insidiosa, las luces eléctricas mantenían a raya las sombras y la luna ya no sería confidente de sus tristezas, sino la vigía de su sueño.

Cada vez se encontraba más veces a sí mismo rezando a cada kami que conocía por el triunfo del reino sobre el imperio. Pero, a veces no podía evitar sentirse tan mal con sigo mismo. ¿Cuánta protección y seguridad podría ofrecerles a sus antiguos aprendices? Aún si ganaban la guerra, ¿estarían a salvo todas las personas que conoce? ¿Cuánto quedaría de un reino y un imperio a solados por la guerra? ¿Senku o Tsukasa terminarían pereciendo por defender sus ideales? ¿Estaría a salvo Ukyo? En realidad, ¿cómo vería a Ukyo sin sentirse culpable de ser tan feliz ahora, en un lugar donde no estaba a su lado? No tenía respuestas a sus preguntas y temores. Pero tampoco podía dejar de anhelar el pertenecer a este lugar. Simplemente no podía, no quería dejarlo ir.

Incluso si fuera un sueño, prefería no despertar jamás, no si al hacerlo volvería a estar en una jaula dorada, atrapado en la noche infinita o en la sombra de una alcoba apenas velada. Ahora que había caminado bajo el sol, ¿cómo podría volver a la oscuridad? ¿Cómo podía el falso brillo del elegante oro sobre la oscura laca, comprarse al brillo del sol? ¿Cómo podía cuando incluso las bombillas de luz artificial dejaban al descubierto su grotesco y exagerado acabado sólo destinado a ser bello en la sobra? ¿Cómo podrían los falso perfumes e inciensos de las falsas flores, compararse al delicado aroma de las verdaderas flores bañadas por el sol? No, Gen no podía tener la fuerza para despertar si todo era un sueño. No podía ser un hermoso adorno de laca y oro, no podía ser una camelia dispuesta a caer entera de su tallo para conservar su belleza. Ya no.

Por eso, justo ahora, mientras caminaba a lado de Senku a una sección del palacio que nunca había visitado, no podía evitar estar nervioso. ¿Lo obligaría este hombre a despertar por la fuerza, o le permitiría seguir soñando? Gen solo podía orar por que sus esperanzas no se vieran acabadas ahora.

"Has estado muy callado hoy. ¿Te corto la lengua la leona?".

"Senku-chan por favor, no bromes con algo así. No le des ideas divertidas a Kohaku-chan".

"Huh... ¿No deberías ser más curioso a dónde vamos? Pareces deprimentemente calmado hoy".

"Bueno, en realidad soy muy curioso Senku-chan~ Aunque soy consciente de que finalmente has decidido mostrarme tus planes de guerra, realmente no sé qué esperar de nuestro ilustre rey".

"Tsk. Así que ya lo sabes, y yo pensando que tu ingenio estaba apagado hoy. Aun así, estoy seguro en un billón por ciento que mis preparativos alcanzarán tus expectativas".

"Mmm~ Confío en ti Senku-chan. No me decepciones".

Finalmente llegaron a su destino, la puerta firmemente cerrada parecía más impresionante de lo que debería ser para su austera composición. Sin embargo, para Gen esta puerta separaba la perpetuidad de su sueño o el amargo despertar, no podía ser cualquier puerta. Se preparo para lo que sea que viera detrás, estaba apostando realmente todo aquí. Tenia que ser suficiente.

______________

"¡Senku-chan realmente eres! ¡Haha! Simplemente... ¡Haha!".

Después de salir del palacio, Gen había estado en silencio mortal. Senku no pudo evitar preocuparse, aunque estaba seguro de su plan, el silencio del hombre lo ponía nervioso de alguna manera. Sin embargo, apenas llegaron a su laboratorio esto había comenzado.

"Simplemente no puedo, ¡Ha! ¿Sabes que estás loco? ¡Haha!".

"Creo que estoy más preocupado por tu cordura que la mía Taikomochi".

"No, de verdad estás loco. ¡Tienes que saltar loco para ser un genio Senku-chan! ¡Haha!".

Senku probablemente no debería cuestionarse si sentirse ofendido o halagado. Había sido llamado loco o genio muchas veces y en realidad nunca le había importado, pero ahora... desearía saber que pensaba exactamente este hombre acerca de él.

"Oi. Si ya terminaste de reír, puedes ir delimitando los términos de la alianza".

"Mmm~ ¿Y qué te hace pensar que me decidiré por tu bando Senku-chan~?".

"Estoy seguro en un billón por ciento en que ya estás de nuestro lado, solo es una formalidad ya ves".

"Está bien, está bien~ Realmente voy a aliarme contigo Senku-chan. Pero ya sabes, tengo que apelar por todos mis intereses en esta negociación, así que prepárate".

"Si me siento especialmente benévolo te daré alguna concesión".

"Creo que serás bastante benévolo conmigo Senku-chan. Después de todo, ni siquiera planeas tomar la vida de tu enemigo mortal".

"¿Mmm? ¿Estabas preocupado por Tsukasa o algo así? Que vasallo tan filial".

"Bueno, ya ves Senku-chan, Tsukasa-chan siempre fue un amable patrocinador".

Senku sintió que debía esquivar el tema. No estaba del todo seguro de que tan profunda o superficial fue la relación de esos dos, pero al menos podía decir que había algo de aprecio real allí. Probablemente Gen debía sentirse aliviado de no condenar a muerte a su antiguo amante y emperador. Por lo demás, Senku no estaba seguro de querer saber sobre el toque de tristeza y nostalgia en la voz de otro. Lo mejor era seguir adelante con el tema, no podía arriesgarse a que Gen cambiara de opinión.

"Bien. Escuchemos tus demandas Asagiri Gen".

"Empecemos por mi puesto aquí".

"Seguras haciendo mi trabajo pesado, ya sabes".

Senku ya había notado que este asunto de verdad le preocupaba a Gen. No era algo extraño que lo hiciera, que un ex enemigo de alto rango ocupara de pronto un cargo tan importante podía ser una locura, pero jamás había tenido intención de destituirlo en primer lugar. Realmente estaba donde debería estar y no solo él estaba convencido de eso, sus demás compañeros pensaban igual.

"... Bien. Pero entonces, ¿no te parece que mi sueldo un poco bajo para ser un asesor real de la Corte? Apenas puedo alimentar a las chicas Senku-chan. ¿Qué harás al respecto?".

"Tu sueldo en metálico se mantiene como esta. Pero puedo asignarte el resto en comestibles, vestido y algunas prestaciones. Para empezar, puedes mudarte al castillo rea...".

"¡No! Yo... ejem. Yo, prefiero que no. En realidad, sería mejor tener una casa más grande. Una cerca de la academia sería ideal".

"¿Porque necesitas una casa más grande? Solo están tú y Suika".

"Bueno Senku-chan, eso me lleva a mi segunda condición. Mis anteriores aprendices, al menos aquello que no han encontrado un hogar, se quedarán conmigo. Eso no es negociable".

"Está bien. Le pediré a Kaseki que haga algunos planos para ti".

"Bien. Además de ello, debes aceptar y darle absoluta protección a alguien más".

Senku se sintió ligeramente intrigado por la cautela en el tono de Gen. Estaba seguro de que la persona en cuestión debía ser importante, pero si mal no recordaba, Gen no tenía familia y ya había pedido la protección de sus aprendices. De cualquier manera, lo insisto en silencio a seguir hablando.

"Su nombre es Saionji Ukyo. Actualmente es un general de alto rango en el ejército de Tsukasa. Probablemente hayas oído de él".

Senku realmente había oído de él. Por lo que sabía, era apreciado por Tsukasa gracias a sus habilidades, era muy talentoso y muy peligroso. Pero, por qué Gen deseaba que recibiera y protegiera a ese hombre, simplemente no lo sabía.

"... Sí, he oído de él. ¿Pero porque...?".

"Senku. Ukyo es un aliado, ¿de acuerdo? Puede ser de ayuda para ti también, incluso después de la guerra. Es un gran rastreador y su audición es inmejorable, puede detectar peligros desde grandes distancias, incluso puede ser un gran guardián, tiene bastante entrenamiento en sigilo y la espada, pero especialmente el arco. Solo... Cree en lo que digo. Ukyo no será una amenaza, se pondrá de nuestro lado".

Senku comenzaba a entender un poco. El tono de Gen había pasado de compuesto a presuroso, y sonaba ligeramente como una súplica a sus oídos. Suponía Saionji Ukyo era ese tipo de persona para Gen. Pero de alguna manera no se sentía del todo conforme, le resultaba ligeramente preocupante de algún modo. Probablemente le faltaba la seguridad de que el hombre se aliara con ellos cuando era un alto mando en el imperio de Tsukasa. Pero si Saionji Ukyo pensaba en Gen de la misma forma en que Gen pensaba de él, entonces debería estar bien, ¿no?.

"Quieres decir que se pondrá de tu Lado. Gen....".

"¡Senku! ¡Esto no es negociable! Ukyo se queda o yo me voy".

"Entiendo. Pero debes asegurarte que realmente está de nuestro lado".

"¡Lo está, lo prometo! Conozco a Ukyo de toda la vida, nunca ha estado del todo de acuerdo con la manera de Tsukasa y sé que prefería tu forma de hacer las cosas. Incluso si no fuera así, no me daría la espalda fácilmente. Se pondrá de nuestro lado".

"Veo. Entonces.... ¿hay algo más en tu agenda?".

"Bueno, creo que es bastante obvio que estoy cuidando a Suika permanentemente".

Senku se sintió algo mejor con el cambio de tema. Además, era un alivio saber que Gen deseaba seguir cuidado de Suika, la niña le tenía bastante cariño.

"Dalo por hecho. Pero recuerda que debes seguir con tu compromiso en la academia".

"Mmm~ Trabajar en la academia y trabajar en la Corte... Estoy seguro de que esto es explotar a tus sirvientes Senku-chan~".

"Estoy seguro de que puede manejarlo. Lo has hecho hasta ahora, ¿no?".

"Bueno, eso es verdad~ Tienes suerte de que posea tantos talentos Senku-chan. Realmente me pregunto quién se benéfica más con nuestra alianza aquí".

"Creo que he sido bastante generoso, ¿tal vez debería incluí algo de trabajo con Chrome y Kaseki? Me pregunto...".

"Entiendo, entiendo. Estoy conforme, lo juro. Entonces, ¿tenemos un trato Senku-chan~?".

"Bienvenido oficialmente al reino de la ciencia".

__________________

Habían pasado ya un par de semanas y Ukyo no sabía si debería estar nervioso o aliviado por la falta de noticias. La última vez que habló con Gen este había estado realmente enojado con él. Podía entender el enojo de Gen, realmente habían soportado tanto y gran parte de ello lo habían soportado solo porque estaban juntos. Para Gen, el pedirle que se fuera y dejarlo atrás, debió escucharse como traición, pero Ukyo no podía seguir viéndolo así. Gen siempre había afrontado el dolor a su manera, pero sabía que no era suficiente, soportarlo no es lo mismo que eliminarlo. No importaba bajo cuantas capas de seda, joyas, perfume y maquillaje lo cubriera, su dolor siempre había sido claro para él.

Podía verlo claramente, aunque Ukyo no había tenido que soportar la vida que Gen llevó. Él no había sido llevado a un lugar horrible simplemente porque están sólo en el mundo sin nadie para defenderlo. No había tenido que soportar un estricto y anticuado entrenamiento sólo para que otros lo encontrarán valioso. No había tenido que ser usado y herido noche tras noche en ese horrible lugar. No había tenido que esconderse entre sonrisas y empalagosas mentiras para sobrevivir un día mas.

Ukyo no había tenido que soportar eso, pero tuvo que ser testigo y oyente del sufrimiento de la persona que más amaba, irónicamente su papel era ser su guardián. Que broma de mal gusto, él no podía proteger nada, no podía proteger a Gen. Solo podía verlo sufrir en silencio, sólo podía ofrecer un mísero intento de consuelo que no arreglaba nada. Ukyo era probablemente la persona que mejor conocía a Asagiri Gen, y aun así sentía que jamás podría llegar a comprenderlo del todo, la profundidad de su dolor, sus anhelos, sus sueños, sus deseos, solo tenía una vaga comprensión de ello. Nada había sido más desolador que saber que nunca lo entendería ni podría llegar completamente a él. En cambio había tenido que soportar todo este tiempo el ver a la persona que ama sufrir sin poder hacer nada. Ese era su castigo, esa impotencia, esa desesperación, ese anhelo, ese era su castigo por no poder protegerlo.

Sin embargo, aun así se quedó a su lado, aunque no lo merecía. No podía dejarlo. ¿Cómo podría dejarlo? Ukyo lo necesitaba más de lo Gen podía imaginar. A través de su silenciosa observación llegó a auto justificar su estadía, no había nadie quien lo amara tanto como él, no había alguien que lo comprendiera tanto como él, no había nadie que lo considerar tanto como él. Sí, puede que sólo haya arañado la superficie de lo que era Asagiri Gen, pero aun así era el único que había llegado hasta allí. Sabía que no lo merecía, sabía que él era quien más lo necesitaba, sabía que eso anclaba a Gen y él lo permitía. Pero al menos, al menos hasta que Gen decida irse o hasta que llegue alguien que lo amara, comprendiera y considerara más que él, al menos hasta entonces se quedaría así a su lado.

Pero entonces llegaron a la Corte de Tsukasa, y por un momento Gen parecía brillar intensamente, tan brillante como las estrellas. Ukyo pensó que tal vez, solo tal vez, ya no tendría que ver a Gen sufrir. Aunque eso lo acercaba a su propio fin, si Gen deseaba ser libre, sólo podría dejarlo ir, si Tsukasa amaba, comprendía y consideraba más a Gen que él mismo, entonces sólo podía dejarlo ir. Pero desafortunadamente no fue así. Tsukasa no amaba más a Gen de lo que él lo hacía, no comprendía más Gen que él y no lo consideraba más de lo que él lo hacía. No era culpa de Tsukasa, él también lo intentó lo mejor que pudo, pero no fue suficiente. Y entonces Gen se deslizaba vertiginosamente fuera de su alcance, como el agua que no podía retener en sus manos, se filtraba inevitablemente entre sus dedos, simplemente no podía verlo marchitarse así.

Por ello tomó la primera oportunidad que vio para alejarlo de allí. Ya no importaba si no era Gen quien le pedía ser libre, si no llegaba alguien mejor, en ese momento Ukyo tenía que dejarlo ir porque no podía seguir viéndolo así. Después de haber probado un poco de felicidad, arrebatársela sería lo mismo que arrebatarle la vida. Por eso había tenido que verlo partir furioso con él, por ello había tenido que aguantar la desesperación de ver su espalda alejarse tal vez por última vez. Por eso había estado dividido entre el alivio, el terror y la desolación desde el día en que se fue. Pero él podía aguantarlo, si Gen estaba bien, si reconocía lo que era la libertad, si decidía irse a ese principado junto al mar y ser feliz, entonces valía la pena, podía aguantarlo, él podía aguantarlo. Sin embargo, había alguien más cuya espera era desoladoramente similar a la suya, alguien que tal vez no podía aguantar igual que él.

"Ukyo, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado?".

La voz del hombre lo hizo volver a centrarse. Sabía que Tsukasa comenzaba a estar nervioso, era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que su paciencia se agotara.

"Cuatro semanas Tsukasa-san".

"Y aún no hay noticias de él".

El hombre más joven centraba obstinadamente su mirada en el mapa sobre su escritorio que mostraba la escasa información que tenían de la geografía del reino enemigo. Como si su vista pudiera revelar donde debería estar su amado, no despegaba su mirada del trozo de papel. Ukyo también se sentía tentado a mirar, aunque sabía que era un gesto inútil, no podía evitarse preguntarse, ¿realmente estaba allí? ¿Estaba bien? ¿Se había marchado? ¿Había encontrado lo que deseaba? Pero no debía mirar, no podía, solo arruinaría su resolución. Incluso este gesto simbólico podría derribarlo ahora que su preocupación iba en aumento.

"La falta de noticias puede ser algo bueno. Tal vez no desea arriesgarse en ser interceptado porque la infiltración ha sido exitosa".

"O puede ser algo malo. Podría estar en condiciones apremiantes que no lo dejarían comunicarse con nosotros".

"Asagiri-san es inteligente, por favor confíe en sus habilidades".

"Tal vez confías demasiado en sus habilidades Ukyo. Gen es astuto, inteligente e ingenioso, pero Ishigami Senku es un hombre peligroso. El Reino Ishigami tampoco es clemente con los invasores".

Ukyo sabía que debería decir algo para calamar a Tsukasa, y tal vez a sí mismo, no debería estar tentado tampoco a verificar el estado de Gen. Porque si aún no salía del continente, sólo significaba que su obstinación era más grande de lo que pensaba y había decidido infiltrarse seriamente en el Reino Ishigami. De ser así sólo había tres opciones, podía estar teniendo éxito, podía estar teniendo más dificultades para obtener la información que necesita, o lo habían descubierto. Pero Ukyo no quería pensar en eso, solo lo ponía más ansioso, confiaba en qué Gen era suficientemente listo para irse o no ser atrapado al menos. Así que sus preocupaciones sólo sería inútiles, un estorbo para Gen, él estaría bien, era suficiente fuerte para estar bien. Pero no podía vencer a la pequeña voz que le apremiaba y recriminaba, incitándolo a verificar su seguridad. Los viejos hábitos son difíciles de romper y él no era un hombre tan fuerte.

"Tsukasa-san. No sé si sea prudente, pero si lo desea yo pue...".

"Eso no será necesario Ukyo-kun".

Una voz contundente y escalofriante interrumpió sus palabras. Ukyo debía haber estado tan nervioso que no lo había escuchado acercarse. Era una voz que había aprendido a reconocer muy bien, una familiar y detestable voz.

"Estas aquí Hyouga".

"Vine a tu pedido mi emperador".

"Tsukasa-san... Si me permite preguntar qué es lo que sucede".

Ukyo no pudo evitar tener un mal presentimiento, la presencia de ese hombre no podía ser nada bueno, nunca lo había sido en el pasado y dudaba que cambiará ahora. Pero antes de que Tsukasa pudiera despejar sus dudas, Hyouga se adelantó.

"Nada de qué preocuparse Ukyo-kun. Simplemente llevaré a cabo lo que estabas a punto de sugerir. Después de todo, Gen-kun es alguien importante para nuestro imperio".

"Así es. Descuida Ukyo, Hyouga se encargar de asegurar el bienestar de Gen".

Ukyo se sintió desesperado. Si Hyouga irrumpía y Gen aún estaba allí por su voluntad, entonces todo habría sido un fracaso, simplemente lo arrastrarían de vuelta este asfixiante lugar. Incluso podría ser peor, no están seguro como podría serlo, pero no confiaba en Hyouga de ningún modo. Preferirá que Gen jamás tuviera que ver a ese hombre de nuevo. No podía dejar que eso pasara.

"¿Acaso se ha encontrado la forma de penetrar las defensas del Reino Ishigami? Si mal no recuerdo, la misión de Asagiri-san es precisamente debido a este problema".

"No hemos encontrado acceso aún. Pero descuida Ukyo-kun, eso no será necesario. Simplemente irrumpiremos por la puerta principal".

"Pero eso sería peligroso, un número grande de soldados tendrá dificultades para atravesar el bosque. Pondrá sobre aviso al enemigo antes de acercarse al puente siquiera".

"Estará bien, Hyouga sólo llevará un pequeño grupo de élite".

"Pero, ¿será eso suficiente? Las defensas del Reino Ishigami son grandes y no deben ser subestimadas. Incluso si logran pasar el puente, no podrán derrotar completamente a todo reino".

"Está bien Ukyo-kun, nuestro principal objetivo es confirmar el estado de Gen-kun. Tal vez un rescate sea necesario en el peor de los casos, pero estoy seguro que Homura podrá infiltrarse con precisión hasta él mientras causamos un alboroto en la entrada. Y, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez Gen-kun incluso podría tener lista la victoria para nosotros. Es solo cuestión de tiempo para que el Reino Ishigami caiga finalmente".

Quería protestar, tenía que hacerlo. Pero simplemente no encontraba razones legitimas para ello. Si fuera Gen, probablemente habría podido dar una negativa plausible e ingeniosos, pero él no lo era y no podía encontrar razones para oponerse. Tsukasa probablemente tampoco aceptaría una excusa mediocre cuando este plan era el más adecuado para garantizar la seguridad de Gen. Y porque podía entender la situación de Tsukasa, sabía que simplemente que no daría marcha atrás. Si Gen seguía en ese reino, tarde o temprano sería arrastrado de nuevo a la Corte imperial. Pero ya había hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos, era impotente para protegerlo como siempre. A estas alturas lo único que podía hacer Ukyo, era rezar para que Gen se hubiera marchado de allí, porque los problemas pronto llegarían a la puerta del Reino Ishigami y Hyouga era el peor portavoz de la desgracia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me dolió mucho escribir el POV de Ukyo porque... Bueno ya lo leyeron. Por su parte Gen se adapta demasiado bien y se siente culpable por ello y bastante reacio a dejar lo que ha construido, por fortuna Senku no lo decepciona! 
> 
> Una vez mas, siento tardar tanto es subirlo aquí, así que gracias por su paciencia y por leer!


End file.
